


Terrible education

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anakin & Vader are twins, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Multi, OOC, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-wan is Qui-Gon’wife, Pregnant Obi-Wan, Pregnant Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Obi-Wan, but they never have sex, seducing sex, step-mother Obi-wan, 双胞胎设定预警, 可能出现3p, 小妈文学, 狗血家庭剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 老王版小妈狗血剧，Qui-gon去世后独自养大双胞胎的Obiwan，遇到了难题，假装什么都不懂，骗他上床的Vader，和真的什么都不懂，被他骗（大雾上床的Anakin，这对都跟继父睡过的双胞胎，都在自己占有了Obiwan的幻觉里，努力维持局面希望等到双胞胎成年就可以全身而退的Obiwan，偶然之下互相发现，原来我不是他的唯一！的双胞胎，这种blabla的狗血剧。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, o bi
Comments: 69
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老王版小妈  
> 依旧是我喜爱的双胞胎3p  
> 非常狗血的车而已，  
> 请游客自行当心上当。

深夜，月光透过高大的玻璃窗，铺洒在走廊地毯上。  
有一点非常细小，掩盖在漆黑夜色里的呻吟，只有离得很近，才能隐约听清。  
Vader站在门口，少年高大的身影与黑暗已经融为一体，他扶在门上的手微微发抖，金色的眼睛在月色的折射下变得冰冷。  
透过虚掩的门缝，能看到月光下雪白的床单上，赤裸的双腿大张，微微颤抖。Obiwan仰着头，深陷在柔软的羽绒枕头里，双眼紧闭，修剪整齐的胡须掩盖下脸颊晕红，咬着嘴唇小声的呻吟。  
Vader瞪大了眼睛，难以置信的看着这香艳的一幕。  
灵活的手指在柔软的身体上上下摩挲，他的右手慢慢的向下，向着被阴影笼罩的下体抚摸，炙热的欲火随着害羞而压抑的喘息，弥漫开来，透过床上扭动的身体飘出门缝，感染了无意间偷窥的少年。  
“啊，唔唔……嗯”  
委委屈屈的哼声，盖住了更加低沉的震动，Obiwan的手指突然触碰到了什么，雪白的双腿突然紧绷，电子嗡嗡震动的声音加速，他惊的睁开眼睛挺起胸膛，猛的将被角塞到嘴里，堵住了自己的尖叫。但这并没有让他停下来，反而抚摸着粉嫩挺立的阴茎，将身体里狂烈震动的物体向更深处送去，一阵剧烈的颤抖后，一点点泛着亮光的斑驳渐在他起伏的小腹上，Obiwan的身体脱力般的向后跌去，柔顺的金色长发摊开在枕头上，发出舒适满足的喘息，赤裸的身体浮起了一层淡淡粉色。  
伴随着甜腻娇弱的呜咽，那个让他如此快乐的物体从体内拽了出来，甩在雪白的床单上，月色下泛着水光的物体，刺痛着Vader的神经。  
这一定是在做梦，这一定是他又一次荒唐不济的幻想。那个沉溺于自慰，扭着腰追逐肉体快感的骚货，怎么可能是他视如父亲的人。  
Obiwan永远是端庄圣洁的，他完美的品行，从容优雅的举止，连一点点不良的习惯，都会让他皱眉，那种不失温和的责备，曾经多少次令他们害怕到哭泣。他应该是坐在云端的天使，没有欲望的，永远纯洁的，只能够令众人仰望。这样可悲的行为，这种耽溺与享乐主义的龌蹉，只会让他从神圣的宝座上坠落。  
他怎么可能有欲望？他怎么可能会如此下作？像那些骨子里淫乱不堪的Omega一样，张开双腿，抚摸着自己的下体，放荡，饥渴，不知廉耻的享受性欲的快乐。  
在Qui-Gon去世后的这么多年来，他是不是都像这样，每天夜里偷偷的纾解自己的寂寞和空虚，又或者——Vader的牙咬的咯咯作响——这样耐不住寂寞的寡夫，怎么会拒绝别人来填满自己。  
他本来以为自己是罪恶的，那些夜里充满了激情的梦境和带着渴望的抚摸，曾经让他羞愧，让他陷入挥之不去的恐惧，对抚养自己的继夫产生这样的幻想，让他总是在背德的负罪感中压抑着自己的感情。不敢直视，不敢触摸，生怕任何一点细微的动作，让Obiwan有所察觉，怕他会厌恶，会生气，会离他而去。  
而现在，在这个月色笼罩的房间里，这样沉重的负担，突然间烟消云散，只剩下难以抑制的狂喜。  
Obiwan需要性，这都是他的错，是他需要我。

沉浸在情欲浪潮中的人并没有发现，房间的门被推开了一道缝隙。  
在幻想和现实双重刺激下，Obiwan体味着高潮后的美妙失神的眩晕，他闭着眼深深的喘息，忽然被一只冰凉的大手摸上了大腿，吓得他猛然清醒，侧身躲避。  
“Vader？！”抬头看到是自己年轻的继子，Obiwan赶紧拽过被子盖住了身体，略有些尴尬的红了脸，他有些仓皇的转着眼睛躲避那种直率探究的目光。  
“你怎么还没睡？”  
拽动间，黑色的按摩器被甩到了Vader手边，少年低着头好奇的将湿漉漉的橡胶棍拿了起来，仔细的打量。  
“这是什么？”他举起来，在手里转了圈，甚至放在鼻子下闻了闻，那种带着Omega香甜的腥味，让他不自觉的皱起眉。  
“不要碰，”Obiwan差点喊出来，他羞的满脸通红，伸手想抢过来。但站在床边的高大身影只是微微抬手，就躲了过去。  
“这是大人的东西，不是你拿来玩的。”Obiwan故作严肃的说道，由于缺少底气而显得充满了别样扭捏的味道。  
“我就要成年了。”Vader说道，慢慢的坐在他床边上，“我看到你刚刚把它放在身体里，好像很舒服。”  
这样直白而不加掩饰的话语让Obiwan瞬间从头红到脚底，如果不是胡子的掩盖，他的脸简直要埋在地底。  
“你胡说什么！”Obiwan别过脸低声呵斥，“快回去睡觉，Vader！”  
出乎意料的，Vader并没有害怕，反而凑的更近，在夜色中贴近了他燥热的面孔，将脸埋在他肩膀上深深的吸气。  
“我睡不着，Obiwan。”他小声说道，已经褪去少年青涩感的嗓音，带着成年Alpha的低沉磁性，搅乱了本就慌乱无措的神经。他感觉到Vader的手顺着被角伸进来，粗糙的指腹摸索着攀上了小腿向着他的大腿间移动，一路点燃了本就躁动不安的欲火。Obiwan不自觉的在被子下夹紧了双腿，将口水咽下去，被继子的手触碰的感觉让他羞耻到无地自容。  
Obiwan的身子僵硬，刚刚想要提起愤怒的呵斥，却突然对上一双迷离紧张的大眼睛。  
Vader的嘴唇微微颤抖，无助的哀求，“Obiwan，我好难受。”  
他扑过来，抱住了还未褪去湿热的柔软身体，一边在Obiwan的肩上磨蹭，一边拽着他的手摸向自己的下体，滚烫坚硬的柱体，已经完全发育到了成年人的尺寸的阴茎，已经流出了微微湿润的液体。  
“这里涨的好痛，”Vader抱着他，贴着他柔软的胡子磨蹭，像小时候每次遇到了困难一样，小声的哀求，“我刚刚看到你摸着这里就能消肿。告诉我，Obiwan，到底该怎么做？”  
这让Obiwan更加惭愧，他满脸通红，死命忍住这样不适的羞耻和尴尬。Vader还是个孩子，至少在他眼里，还是那个不懂事的小孩子。他曾经承诺过会好好照顾他们长大，这么多年形成的习惯，让他无法拒绝他们的任何求助，哪怕这看上去是如此的荒唐，Obiwan有些绝望的叹气，伸出手握住了坚硬跳动的性器，试探着帮着他撸动。  
柔软的手指按过敏感的头部，激的身上的人倒吸了一口气，性器颤了颤再次在Obiwan的手中稳住，更加硬挺的直立。涨的更加硕大，他的手轻柔的沿着冠状沟细细揉动，每一下都顺着粗壮的茎身向下，一直滑到底部的饱鼓的囊部，再稍稍收紧用力的撸动。  
Vader趴在他肩上，惬意的拱起后背，胸腔里发出压抑的低喘，在属于Obiwan那种甜美清淡的信息素味道里，享受这样温柔体贴的服侍。在继父看不到的地方，他勾起嘴角，眼睛里浮现出了狡猾阴险的笑容。  
Obiwan的手撸动的越来越快，他能感觉到掌心里充满了力量的跳动，Alpha动情的味道越来越重，将他层层包围。他的眼睛很难不去注意敞开的睡衣下，属于少年结实的腹肌、漂亮的人鱼线、丛生的坚硬毛发，每一处都充满野性的美感。在他没有注意到的时候，这两个孩子已经长成了英俊强壮的大人，Obiwan心理百感交集，他一直忽略了或者说是刻意无视的问题，终于还是出现了，可能确实该将他们的婚姻提上日程。  
“啊—”Vader的嗓子里突然发出来一阵低吼，被觊觎已久的Omega抚摸的心灵震动和阴茎上精细的感受终于把他送点上了高潮，不再忍受的欲望释放在了Obiwan的手中。  
激烈又汹涌，那股冲劲的力道，带着属于双胞胎标志性的浓烈味道，粘在Obiwan的手上微微流淌，他略有些惊讶于这种浓郁和分量，继而对这种不合适的主意臊的耳朵都带上了粉红。  
“好了吗？”听到身上的人逐渐平复的喘息，Obiwan稍稍松口气不留痕迹的将手上精液抹在床单，拍拍了Vader靠在肩上的脑袋。  
Vader从他肩上爬起来，那种急促有力的喘息似乎已经变得平和，他低着头不说话，在黑暗的掩盖下看不清神情。Obiwan叹了口气，伸出手抚摸着少年健硕的脖颈，低声安慰。  
“不用感到害羞，如果好一些的话，就快回去睡觉。我们以后再——“他突然的浑身颤栗，强壮的少年猛的抓着他的手腕将人压倒在床上。  
“没有，我根本没有好。”少年抗拒的低吼，他拉开了Obiwan的被子将他赤裸的双腿大开，手指顺着刚刚被按摩棒玩弄到柔软的后穴粗暴的挤弄。  
不知廉耻的后穴内每一寸褶皱都在震动发抖，从来没有被Alpha碰触过的地方被刺激到酥痒，刚刚本就被继子的信息素影响到流水的内里，在手指的抽动下泌出更多的汁水，在安静的黑夜里咕叽咕叽作响。  
“Vader，你做什么？停下，啊，唔——”Obiwan一边痉挛着身体一边咬牙切齿的呵斥道，沾染着媚意湿润的眼睛，让这样的吼叫毫无说服力。  
“你根本就是在敷衍我，”Vader沉醉的看着Obiwan委屈又羞辱的面孔，欣赏着眼前疯狂抖动的丰满浪肉，他那种似乎无知天真的口吻说道“我知道那是什么。它跟我这里长得一样，而你刚刚把它塞到屁股里。”  
Obiwan咬着牙说不出一个字，他不知道Vader是真的完全不懂，还是在借机装傻，这个孩子的手指熟练的出奇，他完全知道要如何才能摸索到Omega的敏感点。少有经验的Omega完全拜倒在这样的玩弄下，过度的紧张和不安让他的抗拒毫无力量，  
“不，不行，Vader，啊，停下来，你不能，你不能摸。”  
Vader将手指抽出来，带出的湿热粘腻的液体拉成一条亮晶晶的丝线，在月光下闪亮波动，体内已经被玩弄的泛滥，他的味道也变得绵软可口，Vader深知Obiwan已经无法抵抗了。  
他噙着笑意，低下头意味深长的看了Obiwan一眼，不需要任何其他的动作，继父已经羞红着脸别过头躲在枕头里。  
“我真的还很难受，”他俯下身，轻轻亲吻Obiwan的胡子，低垂的目光带着那种火热贪婪的渴求，“不要推开我，Obiwan。”  
Obiwan还没来得及反驳，一双大手抓住了他的腰，坚硬火热的柱体抵在松软的后穴上，狠狠捅了进去。柔软滑腻的肉壁紧紧吸附着进入的性器，第一次触碰到Alpha的后穴放浪大胆的收缩。  
Obiwan淡色的眼睛瞪的溜圆，生理性的泪水不受控制的顺着眼角滑落，这是错误的，简直是天方夜谭般的离奇，他的继子居然进入了他的身体。  
“Vader，放开我！你这个混蛋！”  
此时被Omega湿润柔软的后穴纠缠吮吸不止的人，爽的几乎飘飘欲仙，占有了多年幻想的对象，将美丽圣洁的Obiwan玷污的快感，让他的精神无限膨胀，在欲望的海洋里呼啸穿行，Vader哪里还会听这种无聊的拒绝。  
Obiwan是他的，他不论说什么都不可能改变了，不论他再如何猛烈的摇头哭泣。Vader低下头在他光洁细腻的额头上轻轻亲吻，充满了温柔讨好的色彩。“为什么叫我混蛋？你不是答应过Qui-Gon要好好照顾我们？”  
“不是！不要再动了！啊，出去，Vader！拿出去！”Obiwan突然的挣扎起来，用尽全身的力量想将Vader推开。听到Qui-Gon的名字，让他从短暂的迷乱中清醒过来，他们绝不能这样做，不论Vader究竟是不是清醒的，他都不能允许这样的乱伦发生。他是他的继子，是他带大的孩子，而不是一个可以一夜情的Alpha。  
Vader一点一点将性器拉出体外，就在Obiwan以为他改变主意的时候，再次狠狠的顶了进去，大力的冲撞将Obiwan顶的身体向上，咬着嘴唇呜呜咽咽的呻吟。  
这样带着舒爽的呜咽，让Obiwan羞耻的摇着头躲闪，那种慌张无措的样子激起了少年更加想要蹂躏他的欲望。温柔端庄的Obiwan，沉稳淡然的模范Omega，他竟然也会有这样尴尬局促的模样，尤其是在性爱中，这样羞涩可爱的模样，简直会让每一个Alpha发狂。  
“Obiwan，是不是应该这样做？嗯？我好像感觉舒服了一点。”Vader用乖巧好奇的口吻说道，那种带着孩子气的天真，让Obiwan只觉得毛骨悚然。之前高潮过一次的身体，在Alpha这样肆意粗鲁的玩弄下，力气早已去了七八，剩下的挣扎和扭动，简直像是欲拒还迎的挑逗，配合着Vader更加用力的抽动顶弄。  
“不行，啊，啊啊，不要，Vader，不行，啊——”  
随着Obiwan尾音的一点尖叫，他推着Vader胳膊的手指突然收紧，少年只觉得那柔软肥厚的小穴一阵抽搐，激烈的绞动让他差点发泄出来。随即一阵热流从更加绵软狭窄的深处冲出，迎头浇在了自己的阴茎上。  
Obiwan潮吹了，这样的事实让他承受不住差点放声大哭，为自己身体的淫乱饥渴而感到绝望，这是他抚养了十几年的继子，是他答应Qui-Gon要好好照顾的孩子，而他的身体竟然轻而易举的被他操弄到高潮，他引以为傲的镇定和隐忍竟然在Alpha的撞击下如此不堪一击。Obiwan不住的摇头，来不及思考更多，体内继续抽动的性器又将他拉入了更深的漩涡，  
“我好舒服，Obiwan“Vader俯下身子，趴在他身子，撒娇般的磨蹭着Obiwan的身子，那种属于Omega天生柔软温厚的身体，让他感觉到无比的安心。  
“你也会觉得舒服吗？像你刚刚那样，”他抬起眼睛，期待而惊奇的看着Obiwan，兴奋的小声嘀咕，“你刚刚舒服的在叫。”  
Obiwan闭上眼在撞击的颤抖中猛烈的摇头，他柔顺的长发被揉搓的杂乱不堪，胡须下的嘴唇咬到泛白，只剩下微弱的哭泣般的哀求  
“不是，唔，不是的，我没有。”  
Vader对这样的反应非常不满，他拽着Obiwan柔软的腰部，修长有力的手指在雪白的肌肤上掐出柔软的凹痕，他用力的向上顶了两下，又惹得Obiwan一阵呜咽。  
“我听到了！你叫的好大声！你说好舒服，好喜欢！好想要真正的Alpha来满足你。”  
Obiwan瑟缩着身体，想要在这样令人不堪的言语中逃走，却被揽的更紧。贴在耳边的人说的越来越污秽，越来越让他羞愧。  
“你说过要照顾我们的！对不对？我现在，就好需要你，好需要你的，啊——“  
突然的一下用力，让他进入到了里面更加柔软湿热的小口，那种突如其来的紧箍和吮吸让Vader差点喷射出来，他瞪大了眼睛，在那么柔嫩较小的穴口微微揉动。本来以为自己到达快感巅峰的少年，没有想到Omega体内还会有更加美好的感觉，顺着腰椎一路爆炸到后脑的麻酥，将他完全的击败在Obiwan柔软芳香的身体里。  
这样的快感是相互的，完全没有想到他会进入到生殖腔的Obiwan也被惊呆了，体内突然的刺激又疼又麻，酸软的生殖腔似乎都在这样的触碰下微微收缩，他自动还住了Vader的脖子，好像主动抓着年轻的身体索求一般。从来没有过Alpha触及的禁地，在小心的，试探着接受Vader的挑逗。每一下直干到底，不做停留，再次拔出来，凶狠的冲击进去，没有任何逗弄的技巧，他只有一个目的，肏开那个小口，将自己深入到最里面去，只有那个温热嫩滑的内部才会让他获得最终最极致的快乐。  
“不要！Vader，好痛，我真的好痛！”Obiwan被少年这种暴躁而执着的狠劲吓坏了，他根本不是在做爱，根本不是在寻在舒适和放松，他只是怀着Alpha暴躁急切的占有欲，想完全的占有自己的身体。  
“停下，停下”，硕大的龟头一次次凶狠的撞在生殖腔的内口上，毫不留情的研磨尝试挤开那个紧闭的肉口。  
Omega从来没有接触过真正性爱的身体，在少年激烈粗暴的对待下剧烈的颤抖抽搐，带着扭曲欲望的撞击，被压制住无法逃离的身体，一阵狂风暴雨般的冲击后，紧闭的小穴不堪重负被挤开了一点缝隙。  
夹杂着疼痛的哀求，带着甜腻的呻吟，不断的从Obiwan口中溢出。逐渐高亢的情欲，无法阻挡的袭来，分不清是泪是汗的液体，在Vader的亲吻中滑落在他柔软的胡须中。  
“啊唔，啊，不要，啊，不要碰那里，我不舒服，Vader，真的不舒服啊，啊”  
“很舒服的，是你吸着我进去的，啊，进去了。”恶劣的少年挺着腰不断的深入，他越来越用力的顶弄，顺应着自己的欲望敲击着颤抖的穴口，一个用力挤开那个紧闭柔软的洞口，将自己硕大膨胀的头部挤了进去，生生将狭小的生殖腔撑开。  
“啊，不！！！”Obiwan从牙齿里挤出呐喊，他浑身扭曲，抓着Vader后背的手指猛然收紧，在少年的脊背上留下了几道深深的印记，大张的双腿不住抖动。  
进去了，从来没有被人进入过的地方，居然被自己继子第一个占有了，极端敏感的穴口被凶猛的撑开，带来潮水般的快感，让Obiwan头脑一片空白，剧烈的颤抖着再次冲上了快感的顶峰。  
这是如何自慰都从未有过的高潮，倾泻般的脱力和汹涌喷出的热浪让他发出惬意的长吟，无法抑制，生理的渴求和满足。  
“Obiwan，你的身子在咬着我。”  
拉开Obiwan还在高潮中痉挛的双腿，Vader用力拔出奇紧无比的生殖腔，全部抽出后，在Obiwan虚脱般的喘息中，再次凶狠的操干进去，撑开整个疯狂蠕动的肉壁，次次直插到底，被紧致的甬道和生殖腔疯狂吮吸的生理快感，加上彻底占有Obiwan身体的禁忌快感极大地刺激着Vader，他抚摸着月光下白亮发光的身体，喉咙里发出一阵舒适满足的咕噜声。  
“我好喜欢你，Obiwan，”他抱住已经高潮到失神的继父，亲吻他漂亮的眼睛流出的泪水。  
“控制不住了，好像有什么要出来，”，Vader的下身猛然加速，Obiwan能感觉到少年插在自己身体里的性器在来回抖动，这不是什么好征兆，他猛然醒悟一般疯狂的推着他挣扎，“不要，不能射在里面，Vader，拿出去！快出去！”他逐渐失控的声音，带着脆弱的哭泣，让Vader更加心升戏虐的情绪。  
他装作不明所以的继续捣弄，每次刚刚要从生殖腔里抽出来就又怼了回去，低声的喘息。“出不来了，Obiwan，怎么办？怎么办？你能不能放松一点，里面夹的好紧，我出不去了。我突然好想——”  
就在Obiwan咬着牙努力放松自己的身体，尝试后撤身子主动躲避时，Vader看准机会，在内腔稍稍放松的刹那，用力抵到的最里。硕大的龟头深深陷在狭小的生殖腔里，浓厚滚热的精液喷射击打在敏感的内壁， Obiwan浑身一震，内穴潮吹喷出了大股大股的淫液，夹在两人小腹间磨蹭的阴茎也在刺激下喷射出来。  
Vader趴在他身上，在浑身沁透般的汗水中舒适的长叹，那种油然而生的生理心理双重满足，让他脸上露出了得意的笑容，不停轻轻亲吻着obiwan的肩膀。  
“起来，Vader。”不知过了多久，Obiwan在第一次被内射的生理高潮中渐渐回神，安静湿热的夜里，只有床边钟表哒——哒的晃动。没有人回应他，他微微用力想推开身上的少年，但那个扎手的棕色脑袋只是在他的推动下歪向一边，Vader已经睡着了。  
全部的震怒，羞辱，疼痛，在看到他侧脸的一瞬间化为了一声叹息。Obiwan伸手轻轻的抚摸过少年精壮凹陷的侧脸，棱角分明的下颚，结实坚硬的肩膀。Vader的睫毛微微颤抖，他似乎感觉到了什么，抱着Obiwan的手指猛然收紧，挤到他怀里轻柔的委蹭了两下，高大英俊的少年此刻像依偎在母猫身边的小猫一样柔软。  
还是一个孩子，Obiwan的心柔软了一点，他只是个没有接触过Omega的孩子。  
他暗自心想，等明天醒来，我要把Anakin也叫过来，好好的谈一下这件事。  
————————————TBC————————————


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin很奇怪，他穿着马靴大步穿过走廊，将手上的手套拽下来，随手在腿上拍打了几下。  
为什么要在这样奇怪的时候将他叫回来？他昨天才刚刚出门跟Padme她们出去打猎。少年皱着眉满脸不悦，这样愤怒压抑的神情让他看上去跟Vader毫无区别。  
大厅里，明亮的阳光让人心情豁然开朗，少年脑袋里那些乱七八糟的抱怨瞬间一干二净。他看到站在大理石楼梯下的人，穿着鹅黄色长袍的Obiwan扶着楼梯扶手仰头站在那里，虔诚温柔的仰望着挂在墙上大型油画。  
他白皙的脸旁在阳光的照射下泛起一层柔和的金边，纤长的睫毛上带着细小晶亮的珠光，Obiwan歪着头，安静的陶醉在美好又苦涩的回忆里。  
他与记忆中似乎有一点不一样，Anakin走进了一些，仔细的打量着他，褪去过度明亮的日光渲染，Obiwan的眼角出现了一些细纹，他的脸颊也并不像年轻的时候一样圆润，但着并不是说年纪让他失去了美艳的容颜，相反，时间让他带着一种成熟可靠的魅力。  
尤其是今天，Anakin看着他，总觉得好像有什么微小的变化，他用力呼吸着Obiwan的味道，那种淡雅的芬芳里，似乎出现了一点引人心慌的甜蜜。  
“Obiwan”他轻轻的呼唤Obiwan，将他从那种沉醉中唤醒。  
Obiwan回应了他，但却并没有回头，Anakin顺着他的目光看向挂在大厅中央的油画，那是他们小时候的家庭画像。年轻美丽的少年坐在沙发上，抱着七八岁大小的双胞胎兄弟，Qui-Gon站在他们身后脸上带着慈祥温和的笑容。  
“应该换掉它了。”Anakin说道，“我们已经长大了。”  
Obiwan的身体僵了一下，他震惊的看着Anakin，淡蓝色的眼睛里充满了难以置信，但他很快的别开了视线，有些哀伤又自嘲的苦笑。  
“是啊，你们已经长大了。”  
Anakin显然感受到了他的失落，但倔强又莫名不爽的少年并没有打算安慰他，他跟哥哥对这幅画已经不满很久了，但Obiwan总是决绝换掉它。  
“你有什么事？”Anakin故作轻松的问道，“我还要赶回去纳布打猎。”  
“跟Pamde她们吗？”Obiwan的声音柔和了一些，他看着硬朗帅气的少年，那种精神饱满眉飞色舞的神情，让他欣慰的微笑。  
看啊Qui-Gon，他们已经长成了多么健壮英俊的模样。  
Obiwan抬起手拍拍Anakin结实坚硬的肩膀。  
“不要着急，Anakin，我就是要跟你们说这件事。”

R2围着Obiwan不停的打转，这只没能去成打猎的小狗兴奋摇着尾巴，用脑袋不停的撞击着Obiwan的小腿，在他轻柔的抚摸下舒适的趴在了地上。  
一次不那么和谐的家庭会议，Obiwan有些苦恼，可能话题并不令人高兴，但他还是要说下去。  
“还有几个月就要到你们的生日了，”他还没有说完，Vader立刻抢白道，  
“你准备送什么给我们？”  
Obiwan愣了一下，他对昨天晚上的事情依旧有些难以排解，在Vader说完话后，难免有些恼羞成怒的呵斥“我并不是要说这件事！”  
“每年不都是一样的过，”Anakin有些不耐烦，他靠在沙发背上，胡乱翻动着坐垫，觉得这个话题十分无聊。  
“其实Qui-Gon留下过遗嘱，”说起过世的丈夫，Obiwan的态度又柔和下来，“他为你们已经做好了很多安排。”说完他将桌上泛黄的纸卷打开，递给了坐在身边的Anakin。  
有些惊讶的少年撅着嘴，跟哥哥对视了一眼，小心的打开那张纸，一行一行的看下去，越是看到下面，他惊愕的神情越甚，小声嘀咕的越来越快。  
Anakin合上那份文件，僵直着身子坐在沙发上，他缓缓的将目光投向Obiwan。带着颤抖的声音问道，“这是真的吗？”  
Obiwan对他震惊的表情多少有些疑惑，但他还是认真的点点头。  
“这是真的吗？”Anakin猛的站起来，高大魁梧的身形让Obiwan有些心惊，少年瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着难以闭合。他突然将那份遗书扔在地上，大叫起来。  
“我不要结婚！他不能命令我跟谁结婚！”  
Vader本来淡定冷漠的表情也变了样，他匆忙将地上的纸捡起来，越看表情越加扭曲。  
“Anakin！”Obiwan厉声呵斥道，对这种任性幼稚的态度非常生气，“这是你父亲的遗愿。你应该感谢他这样细致用心的安排。”  
“安排我们只有娶了一个Omega才能继承遗产吗？”Vader嘲讽道。  
事情是这样没错，但他说出来好像总带着一些不好的意味，Obiwan皱眉瞪着他，愤怒冲淡了一些内心的尴尬，他说道“他是希望你们能真正的成熟起来，结婚，组建家庭，是学会生活的最好方式。”  
“那是非常落伍的认识！”Anakin抓过Vader手里的纸，拍在桌子上，“我宁可不要这些！也不会接受他的安排随便娶一个不认识的Omega！”  
“Anakin！”Obiwan的太阳穴隐隐作痛，他忍着强烈的不适继续说道，“我希望你们能理智的思考一下。不要让他一生的心血白费掉，也不要让我——”他突然顿了一下，改口说道“也到了该结婚的年纪了。”  
跟继子们说起这样的事情叫他非常尴尬，脸颊有些不自然的绯红，尤其是昨天夜里还发生过那种荒淫轮乱的事情。对上Vader的目光，总让Obiwan一阵阵心惊，如果他是真的不明所以，那么就是自己引诱了年少天真的继子，如果他装作无知，那么就是一次背德乱伦的合奸。不论Vader究竟是在装傻，还是真的不懂两人做了什么，自己都对这件事的发生负有责任，是他没能教好他们，是他在性教育上的缺失导致了这样的错误。  
Obiwan低垂着眼睛，竭力掩饰自己的慌张，委婉的说道，“你们总要知道属于Alpha的生活是什么样的，成年人的生活是不太一样的。那些属于成年人的快乐，需要在婚姻里，跟你的Omega一起探索。”  
“我们不需要别的什么Omega！”Anakin愤怒的咆哮着，差点砸碎放在桌子上的花瓶，Vader没有任何动静，他的手指攥着自己的披风，用力到苍白。  
“你不愿意教我们吗？”他突然抓住了Obiwan的手，跪在他膝前，惊慌无助的向他寻求帮助，蓝色的大眼睛真诚的哀求着他，“一直都是你在照顾我们，你就是Omega，你会教我们的对不对？”  
这种事情，怎么能教他，Obiwan无奈的扶额，昨天他已经‘教’了Vader一次，这已经是极大的错误，怎么可能再发生一次。他狠狠心抽出自己的手，躲开Anakin的目光厉声吼道，“你能不能成熟一点Anakin！我一直在教你们听我的话，你为什么不听？！”  
他站起来，吓得脚边的R2也从地上爬起来，  
“这就是最后的决定！”他严厉坚决的高声说道，“你们必须听从Qui-Gon的安排结婚，好继承他的爵位和财产！”  
Anakin扑上去像拉住他的胳膊，抱紧他柔软温暖的身子寻求抚慰，但Obiwan躲开了，这还是他第一次如此无情的转身离开。  
这样残忍的拒绝让Anakin出现了被抛弃的错觉，他被这种呵斥吓得浑身僵硬，泪水在眼眶里打转，少年神情恍惚的站起来，看着那个多年来一直陪伴支持自己的身影消失在门后。 他踉踉跄跄的后退几步，整个人绊倒在沙发上，有气无力的低声说道，  
“我们该怎么办？”  
Vader将那张纸扔到他脸上，一模一样的脸上露出自负傲慢的表情，跟他那种听上去依旧带着奶气鼻音的声调完全不同，磁性低沉的嗓音说道“Obiwan会改变的主意的。”  
他转动着握成拳的手指，将残留着Obiwan甜美淡雅的手掌放唇上亲吻。  
那个身体是他的，只属于他一个人。  
我们会永远在一起，没有任何人能将我们分离。

Obiwan匆匆拽开自己的衣领，刚刚那种压抑的氛围差点让他当场腿软失态。他微微的松了口气，在逐渐弥漫开的信息素味道里平静下来。与两个暴怒的成年Alpha共处一室已经非常不容易，自己的身体在昨天第一次激烈的性爱刺激下，提前进入了发情期。  
他有种非常不好的预感，而现在最需要的，就是让自己在这样的烦躁不安中冷静下来。  
Obiwan慢慢的脱下衣服，布料轻柔的摩擦让Omega敏感的肌肤发痒，为了怀孕变化的的生理性，让他的每一寸每一缕都急切的渴望Alpha的蹂躏，双腿间的缝隙不需要任何的触碰已经湿热的可以。  
以前没有这样剧烈的，Obiwan咬着牙在持续不断的轻微摩擦中发出一点呻吟，昨夜不应该让Vader那样做，如果自己再坚决一点，如果能用力的推开他的话。三十多年的压抑和自制被击的粉碎，开启的魔盒中一切欲望和本能一下子喷涌出来，再也无法控制。  
只是小腿碰到了冰冷的床柱，都让他徒然腰软差点跪倒在地，Obiwan闭着眼睛，扶着床柱，将额头抵在手臂上不住的喘息。他的灵魂在这样潮水般的欲望中被割裂，一半冷漠理智的审视自我，对拜倒在私欲贪念中的人发出警告，另一半则如同堕落到熔岩的地狱，被燃烧的欲望吞噬，随着那些扭动的火焰摇摆起伏。  
Anakin进来的时候，差点被那种浓郁的味道推出门去。他瞪大了眼睛，不明所以的看着站在床边的人，好像有什么东西在告诉他，这不是个恰当的时候，但毫无耐心的少年并不想再等待中消磨无谓的时光。  
“Obiwan，”他轻声呼唤着继父，带着柔软的示好，“我帮你把热水送来了。”  
Obiwan吓了一跳，赶紧用衣服捂住了自己的鼻子，继而想起用长袍披在肩上，盖住了自己的脖子。  
“谢谢你，Anakin！就放在那里吧。”他努力作出平常的样子，抬手示意Anakin立刻出去。  
但少年无视他的想法，磨磨蹭蹭的站在桌子边，低头摆弄着桌上的玩意，那些都是他和Vader送给他的，从小到大积攒了多年的贺卡，书信，粗糙简易的饰品。他的墙上挂着双胞胎的画像，他的笔筒里塞着他们亲自制作的鹅毛笔，那些熟悉的帷幔，窗帘，甚至他的睡袍，都被双胞胎紧紧抓在过手里。Obiwan的一切，与他们交织在一起，互相缠绕生长，早已分不清彼此。  
这让Anakin的心变的更加委屈，我们是多么完美的组合，多么亲密的感情，如果他们结婚了，这种美妙的平衡就会立刻被打破。  
也许我会爱上别人，也许我甚至会松口同意，但是怎么可能离开他？只是有这种想法，都会让少年脆弱迷茫的心感到疼痛，Anakin的手指在颤抖，他的身体不自觉的想要靠近Obiwan，那种味道好像让他产生了某种幻觉。  
某种，陷入到爱情中的幻觉，Anakin抬起头，充满疑惑的走向背对自己的Omega，有种魔力控制着他掀起了Obiwan后颈上的头发。  
味道就是从这里散发出来的，Anakin闭上眼睛将嘴唇贴了上去，完全是顺应着自己的本能，再Obiwan的脖子上轻咬，吮吸，陶醉的舔舐。  
“Anakin？Anakin？！”他仿佛听到了来自遥远天外的呼唤，是Obiwan的声音。  
Obiwan捧着少年的头，急切的呼唤着他的名字，抱着自己的人只是露出了单纯真诚的傻笑，那双大眼睛恍惚的看着Obiwan的面孔。  
“Anakin？你必须马上离开。”Obiwan尽力保持严肃的说完这句话，他知道此刻两人只要个不小心，就会陷入到强烈的生理性吸引中。脑海里仅剩的一点理智，和全部的道德都在提醒他，不能再犯错，绝对不能跟Anakin做这样的事，他绝不能拉着这个正直阳光的少年掉进罪恶的漩涡。  
“Anakin，冷静下来！听我的话。”看到Anakin眼睛里闪过一点光芒，Obiwan一边抑制着自己急促的喘息，一边推着他的胸膛将两人的距离拉开。  
“Obiwan？”Anakin小声的念叨了一句，看着自己落空的手掌，不知道是在惊讶还是在惋惜。  
“是我。”刚刚为他恢复理智松了口气时，高大的Alpha却突然抓住了他的肩膀将人抱在怀里，Anakin将脸贴在他的头发上磨蹭，深深的呼吸着Omega诱人的气息，他满足的低哼，“太好了，是你，Obiwan。”  
他的心思完全混乱，但这一点也不让Anakin恐惧，是Obiwan，是Obiwan在自己怀里，他完全的信任他，依赖他，Obiwan会指引自己，将体内逐渐聚集的欲火发泄出去，Anakin隐约知道这件事情应该是无比快乐的，但他对要如何寻求这种快乐一无所知。  
仅仅是出于Alpha的本能，他一边亲吻安抚着不断挣扎叫喊的Omega，一边用手伸入到柔软的睡衣下，摸索着温热细腻的肌肤。Obiwan的身体好热，好柔软，完全不同于Alpha的结实紧绷，他饱满圆润的肌肉会在自己有力的手指下捏出弹性凹陷的弧度。  
他的手顺着Obiwan的腿，摸向更加细腻丰腴的部位，Obiwan的手握着他的胳膊，但Anakin完全感受不到他的抗拒，相反，他更像是在耐心的指引。  
那些胡乱的呵斥，狼狈的说教，带着妩媚声调的动人哀求，在Anakin的耳朵里都是一样的，Obiwan的声音，他好像又在反对自己的计划，那种权威的压制，自己一向习惯服从的指引。  
“这就是你的？”  
只被自己和Vader碰触过的阴茎，此刻终于落到了Anakin的手中，一种无法形容的羞耻和快感，将Obiwan慢慢拽入了混乱的欲望之中。  
Alpha的味道在影响他，精神已经完全的投降在生理的支配中，他的眼神变的茫然，没有焦距地看向前方，左手无意识握着Anakin的胳膊，合着他手掌摩擦的速度，上下晃动。很快顶部的小孔渗出透明的黏液，随快感越积越多，顺着笔直的茎身流淌而下。  
看着如此可口诱人的Obiwan，Anakin的呼吸加速，他低下头小心的亲吻着柔软湿润的嘴唇，爱惜般的亲吻过覆盖着薄须的侧脸。他很快乐，Obiwan在自己的抚摸下，获得了快乐，这样的认知让他比自我高潮更加满足。  
“我应该怎么做？”Anakin问道，晶亮的眸子略有些呆滞无助，他只知道自己想要宣泄，积攒在腹内的欲望难以爆发的让人疼痛。  
Obiwan在高潮的空白中失神，发情期的欲望和需求远不是能靠意志支撑的，他咬着牙小幅度的颤抖，试图在这样的亲吻和抚摸中找回自己的理智。“Anakin，停下来。”  
少年沾满了淫液的手，突然摸上了后穴紧缩着的肉褶，那里异常的湿热和流出的液体让他十分惊讶，  
“为什么你这里会流出水来？”他好奇的插进一根手指，里头的柔软饥渴的嫩肉立刻吸了上来，只消手指在紧窒灼热的里面缓慢地抽插，越来越热情的嫩滑让他充满了自信，Anakin又添了一根进去，加快了抽插的速度，就着分泌出的淫水，在快速的摩擦中发出咕叽咕叽的响声。  
沉浸在快感中的Obiwan，眼角染上媚意，红唇微张，不时发出婉转的低吟。他的左手掀开了自己的睡衣，无章法地摸揉着粉嫩的乳头，右手扶着Anakin的胳膊，下意识的双腿大张，任由他猥亵玩弄。顺从于情欲的Omega骚浪得大方坦荡又恰到好处，勾着人移不开眼睛。  
Anakin在这样美丽的吸引下，低头吻住他的嘴唇，陶醉在Obiwan甜美的味道里，这会是让多少Alpha为之疯狂的身体，这会是多么难得的Omega，他的灵魂他的肉体，完美的令人惊叹。  
这都是我的，他小心的品尝着嘴里润滑的舌头，在带着酸涩红酒味道的口腔里来回舔弄，在本能的催促下要将这个Omega沾满自己的味道。  
“啊！……”  
Obiwan突然后仰头高声叫了出来，身体跟着不受控地颤抖。身体里最敏感的一点被戳中，突如其来的刺激让Obiwan握在Anakin胳膊上的手指不由得一紧，白色的液体从阴茎中射了出来，洒在他的腹部和胸口，左侧挺立的嫩红乳珠上挂了一点汁液。  
Anakin抽出手指，惊讶而得意的欣赏着Obiwan一片狼藉的下体。原本洁净稚嫩的私处，此时水光淋漓，遍布了淫水和精水，显得淫靡不堪。被情欲完全熏染的Obiwan，他的身体由内而外散发出圣洁与淫乱两种截然相反的气质，更是能激发Alpha体内隐秘的暴虐欲望。  
高潮过后，稍微找回理智的Obiwan开始感到不安。  
＂Ani，不，不是那里，”  
Anakin目光幽深晦暗地看了他一眼，带着一种Vader一样的冰冷阴森。  
＂啊！＂  
Obiwan还在颤抖的双腿被掰开。脸上一派天真无知的少年，早就释放出了下身硬得发胀的性器，抵在柔软湿润的会阴来回磨蹭。  
＂是这里吗？＂Anakin小声的问道，他不确定自己是否在正确的地方，也不想鲁莽粗暴的伤害Obiwan，这应该是很快乐的事情。他性爱的过程和后果一无所知，我只是想让Obiwan快乐，Anakin在心里小声的狡辩，当然，他自己也会获得快乐。  
Obiwan无言以对，终于确认了今晚的事情又是一场悲哀的开始，他在欲望羞耻的折磨下，充满了对Anakin的愧疚，如果说昨晚是一场意乱情迷下的乱伦，那么今天就纯粹是自己引诱了继子。他的信息素，让这个本来纯洁美好的少年，掉入了如此不堪的境地。  
Obiwan流着眼泪，用尽全力挣扎着，企图摆脱Anakin的掌控，逃离这种难堪的处境。＂Anakin，不行！你不能这样，这不是什么好事，你不能这样做！我是你的继父，我们不能这样做！＂  
Anakin笑了一下，那种属于他的狡猾可爱的微笑，他按住Obiwan乱动的双手，掰开他的大腿，对着敞开的腿间直接顶了进去。  
＂啊——＂  
Obiwan被压制住了全身，毫无经验的少年并不懂得循序渐进，他只知道顺着层层叠叠的嫩肉，在越来越热越紧的甬道中不断深入，被那种力量带进了Obiwan身体内部最珍贵的秘处。  
＂为什么不要？就因为你是我的继父，我才要让你快乐。＂  
Obiwan不住的摇头让他迷惑，带着一点点紧张Anakin抱着他的腰快速地抽动起来，一下一下齐根插入，软绵绵的臀部压在床上，被撞击后又向上弹起，像是在配合着少年的节奏，好让性器更深更重地挤进嫩滑的水穴。  
“不舒服吗？Obiwan？我这样做不对吗？”Anakin焦急的问道，他的每一个动作都带着小心翼翼的讨好，但很快就被Obiwan的身体吸引住了，快感冲击着他的大脑，第一次跟Omega交合的刺激让他忘乎所以的想要嚎叫。  
＂啊哈，好软啊……Obiwan，好紧哈，你舒服吗？你怎么样？啊＂  
插入的性器被内里的嫩肉夹得浑身舒爽，Anakin不自觉的加快了胯下捣干的速度。  
“啊，啊啊，唔，啊……不要！出、出去……Anakin，太大了…啊，不要……不要再进来了……Ani……”  
沉浸在交合的无尽快感中，Anakin完全不顾身吓人的苦苦哀求，虽然他叫的婉转凄凉，身体是不会骗人的。少年抬起头，伸手抚摸着继父美丽的侧脸，他连胡须都是如此的柔软，我让他快乐，Anakin得意的重复给自己，他明明就是很快乐。  
在发情期加倍敏感的神经作用下，Obiwan能清晰地感觉到一根尺寸吓人的热烫巨物，一寸寸深入他的腹中，将他紧致的穴道撑大，一点一点攻向他最隐蔽最珍贵的内腔。  
这样清晰羞耻，却又无力抵抗，本就悬殊的体力加上Omega生理性的妥协，Obiwan的神智模糊，渐渐只会在剧烈的撞动中发出呻吟。  
他跟Anakin做爱了，在昨夜被Vader深入后，又跟他的弟弟结合在了一起。Obiwan有些绝望的自我厌弃，他是不是原本就是个淫乱饥渴的Omega，连自己养大的孩子都不放过，拉着他们艹进了自己的内腔，玷污他们原本纯洁正直的心灵。  
Anakin粗大的阴茎继续匀速向里捅干，一直顶到了柔软顺滑的尽头，戳到上一块弹软的嫩肉，被阻拦在了最终的极乐之外。  
被捅到生殖腔外口的人，疼得身体一抖，虚软的手搭上Anakin坚硬的腹部，想要把他往外推。双颊红晕，又羞又软的哀求和拒绝，更激起了Anakin的反叛，他铁钳般的大手死死扣住Obiwan的腰，阴茎从Obiwan里抽出大半。  
“我会给你的，相信我，Obiwan，我会让你永远都快乐。”  
咬着牙发誓的少年深吸了一口气，扶着自己的性器全力向柔软娇嫩的内里冲刺，粗壮硕大的性器将肉壁由外到内磨擦而过，一举捅开了生殖腔的入口，狠狠地撞上娇嫩的内壁上。  
“啊，啊！！！到底了！…不要，不要再深了Anakin……唔，啊………啊——”  
无法承受如此激烈的刺激，Obiwan瞬间哭喊起来，体内喷涌的热流让他的内腔痉挛到抽搐。  
Anakin粗长的硕物在紧致温热的生殖腔里，被内壁紧密地包裹着，头部被狭窄的内腔口死死箍住，巨大的龟头顶着软滑的内壁，被温热粘腻的液体浸泡其中，爽快得他整个人仿佛置身人间仙境。竟然还有如此极乐的事情，Anakin想起Obiwan刚刚的话——跟你的Omega，一起探索。  
Obiwan，就是他的Omega。  
“啊哈……”  
Anakin不禁发出舒爽的喟叹，在适应后腰腹继续发力耸动，性器快速挺入抽出。并没有什么技巧的少年，只是凭着一身的力气一味蛮干，插到底再抽出，再插到底再抽出，机械地重复这个简单的动作。  
Obiwan虽心中无比抗拒，但无奈的是，他的身子在经了性爱的洗礼之后变的敏感，柔媚，发情期对Alpha的渴望依赖，让他渐渐享受起继子带来的甜蜜的折磨，短暂的忘却了所谓的廉耻。  
水润的嘴唇被反复亲吻，粉嫩的娇乳在自己的手指下来回揉弄，勃起的阴茎加在两人身间来回摩擦，后穴内酸软麻酥的内腔被坚硬的阴茎来回顶弄。  
太多次的高潮，又长时间颠簸在将到不到的节点，情欲将Obiwan折磨得双目失神、意识模糊，红唇无意识地张开，涎水顺着嘴角流下，呻吟声越来越虚弱。他不知道究竟过了多久，在自己已经无法在射出任何精液的时候，几近昏迷的朦胧晃动中，Anakin终于做着快速地冲刺，整根捅穿嫩穴，抵着他的生殖腔内壁，低吼着激烈汹涌的喷射出了浓稠的精液。  
直到这时，Anakin也并不完全明白自己究竟做了什么，他只是模糊的感觉应该是这样的，应该在他身体里留下自己的一些东西。让这一次充满了野蛮占有欲，无法言喻的嫉妒和依赖，以及违背了道德的彼此吸引的性爱，完整。  
但他心里有一个念头非常明确，Obiwan已经是他的了，如果Omega跟Alpha做过了这样的事情，那么他们就应该完全的属于彼此了。  
失神中，目光呆滞的望着天花板的Obiwan并不清楚少年简单又固执的想法。他沉浸在罪恶的自我责备之中，无法理清究竟该怎样面对未来的生活，如何面对Qui-Gon的嘱托和信任。  
“我不需要结婚，”Anakin开心的笑起来，额头上还留着热汗的少年拄着胳膊趴在他身边，小心的靠在Obiwan的身体上，抚摸着他湿热的头发，不断的亲吻。  
“只有你才能让我快乐。”他贴在Obiwan的脸上，闭着眼睛享受性爱后彼此的亲近温情的呼吸，“我不会为了任何人离开你。”

——————————TBC——————————  
下一节是，  
互相以为只有自己才跟妈咪做过的双胞胎，  
跟，为了两边隐瞒，  
咬着牙在夜里轮流满足两个人，  
等待双胞胎成年的Obi。


	3. Chapter 3

傍晚，坐在大厅的Vader小心的擦着火枪。  
趴在大厅里睡觉的r2突然醒了，他的尾巴快速摇来摇去，开心的转了几个圈，向着大门跑去。  
Vader抬起头，一小堆人走进来，让安静的早晨瞬间变的热闹起来。Padme穿着鲜红的猎装，她随手将帽子掀起来，棕色的长发在空中抖落，显得整个人有种野性潇洒的美丽。  
“Anakin在哪里？”她略带不满的皱眉，“他不能这样让我们一直等着。”  
“我一定要好好教训他。”她身后的Ahsoka不满的将马鞭挥舞了几下，瞪着大眼睛四下张望。R2在她腿边快乐的高声嚎叫，跳来跳去的小狗被Bail摸了几下头。  
“我去叫他，”Vader站起来，拍了拍Ahsoka的肩膀，那几下按的小姑娘微微有点发痛，她不留痕迹的躲避了一下。  
Vader走上楼，他在Obiwan的门前略微犹豫了一下，通知主人他们有了新的客人，是件再正常不过的事。  
出乎意料，Obiwan并没有在屋里，倒是找到了本该在自己房里的Anakin。他的弟弟只穿了一件白色的睡衣，赤着脚站在Obiwan的瓷盆旁边洗脸，打湿的手巾蒙在他的脸上，Anakin低着头深深的吸气。  
“Anakin？！你怎么在这里？”他不受控制的大叫把Anakin吓了一跳，差点把瓷盆打翻。  
“你来干什么？”回过神的Anakin生气的反问道。  
两人对视的一瞬间，那种非常强烈的心理感应让他们同时产生了共鸣，这很奇怪，又看上去合情合理。本来出现在继父的房间里，对于他们来说非常普通平常的事情，但两个心藏猫腻的alpha让这件事情突然变的诡异。  
此刻更加占理的Vader咬着牙说道“Padme他们来了，我来通知Obiwan。”  
Anakin也冷静下来，他将毛巾扔在盆里，干巴巴的回答道“我懒得去找热水，来洗把脸而已。”  
他们之间那种凝结冰冷的气场，在双胞胎的生活中还是第一次出现，超乎寻常的彼此了解让他们感觉到了那种不自然。他在说谎！两人各自低着头在心理疯狂的指责对方，但谁也不敢讲，谁也不敢挑破这种濒临破碎的感觉，因为双方心理，都隐藏的不可告人的秘密。  
两人尴尬僵硬的沉默中，都在悄悄的呼吸着屋子里的味道，小心翼翼的辨别那种暧昧情色的痕迹。  
“你们两个在做什么？”Obiwan吓了一跳，他推开门快步走进来，将手里Anakin的衣服扔给他。“洗完脸就赶快出去！”  
在短暂的紧张后，Vader松了口气，他用眼角瞥了一下站在那里的弟弟，心中暗自升起一种充满了鄙夷的同情。  
“下楼吧，他们还在找你。“  
Anakin也长出口气，多亏刚刚Obiwan开过窗子换气，他看着Vader离开的身影，短促的嗤笑了一声。  
他真可怜，只能用如此拙劣的手段靠近Obiwan。  
Vader站在楼梯口，在黑暗中勾起嘴角一个浅浅弧度。  
Anakin躺倒在Obiwan的床上，深深的呼吸那种温柔清雅的味道。  
双胞胎的心理在一刻，产生了相同的想法。  
Obiwan，是属于我的。

究竟为什么会走到这一步。Obiwan强忍着不适低头将汤勺送到嘴里。  
他勉强挺起身，咳嗦了两声，引得餐桌上的人都看向他。  
“抱歉”他抓起餐巾擦了擦胡子，“我听到Padme说起纳布的别墅。”  
“是的，我很高兴你感兴趣。”Padme非常高兴的回应道，“我想这个冬天我们就可以……”  
Obiwan看着她，美丽的姑娘兴致勃勃的讲述着什么，但他听不清，那些清脆悠扬的声音，根本就没有进入到他的脑海里。  
Anakin的手顺着他的长袍伸了进去，粗糙的大掌掠过细嫩的臀部，沿着臀缝移向深处，抵在穴口上伸入了一个指节。Obiwan禁不住浑身一颤，又羞又恼的瞪了他一眼，好在桌上的人都沉浸在Padme的讲述中，一时没人注意。  
他刚想抬起身躲开Anakin不停向深处探索的手指，左边的人突然按住了他的大腿，Vader的手顺着单薄的布料摸向了腿间，感觉到手心里微微鼓起的部位，Vader低头轻笑了两下，轻轻的按摩起来。  
这一下按动，索性配合了身后的Anakin，上午被操弄过的后穴又湿又软，Obiwan的腰一落，他的手指更加深入，灵活的穴中揉动，好奇的来回摸索。  
本就在发情期的omega敏感的异常，这下前后同时被抚摸，使得大量淫水流淌出来，让Anakin进出的更加流畅，也让Vader感受到他身前的动情。  
双胞胎隔着金色的发顶，傲慢敌意的对视了一眼，他们都认为Obiwan是在为了自己喘息，在互相的感应下，很想炫耀给所有人，Obiwan是他们的所属品。  
桌上的交谈还在继续，Yoda主教不时扫过来的目光，让Obiwan心虚到不行。他放在桌上的左手死死攥着餐巾，那种羞涩隐忍的样子，让双胞胎看的越来越心痒。  
Alpha炙热急切的欲火在燃动，双胞胎低着头，偷偷看着Obiwan绯红颤栗的脖子，连他隐忍动情的模样，都带着让人迷醉的风情。  
要是没有这些讨厌的人，Obiwan就会同意再跟我来一场。  
“Obiwan，你怎么了？”Ahsoka的声音突然响起来，少女突如其来的关心让Obiwan吓得几乎要魂飞魄散。他突然抬起的面孔两颊微红，带着隐隐的愤怒和迷离，胡须下的嘴角微微抽动，露出一个勉强而尴尬的笑容。带着淡蓝水色的眸子，含着一点哀求和无奈看着她。  
这是还未分化的少女不能理解的，但Padme明白了，她心里一动，将布丁拨弄到了裙上，柔声说道“抱歉，Obiwan，我可能需要去换下衣裳。”  
Obiwan猛的从座位上弹起来，挣开了两人的抚摸，他扔掉手中的餐巾，飞一般的扶着Padme逃离。  
Yoda主教愣了一下，他疑惑的看着坐在旁边的windu，黑着脸的人悄悄贴着他的耳边说道“你知道，他们都是omega。”  
Yoda还是不太理解，但他没有细问，跳过这件事继续安静的吃点心，毕竟对于beta来说，Alpha和omega那种一惊一乍的样子，都令他们难以理解。  
Vader坐下来，带着笑容收回自己的目光，他看到离开的座位上粘着一层薄薄的的水渍，那是属于Obiwan身体的最佳回应。等他抬起头，正对上Anakin的目光，两人的碰撞间闪动起强烈的火光。

“你还好吗？”Padme关上门后，小声的问道。“早知道你在发情期，我们就不会留下来了。”  
Obiwan摇摇头，跌坐在自己的沙发上，扶着额说不出话。  
Padme帮他倒杯凉牛奶，轻柔的坐在他身边，“其实你不需要这样辛苦。”她低头看着杯子，略微思考了一下，还是继续说道。  
“我听yoda主教说起，你准备去教会的学校任教。可能我没有什么资格给你建议，但Obiwan，你真的想好了吗？”  
Obiwan接过她手里的杯子，目光有些呆滞的看着平滑温润的牛奶，他的声音带着一种说不出的无奈和苦涩。“我早就想这样做，从qui-Gon去世以后。”  
“你还年轻，只要等他们成年，顺利的继承了qui-Gon的遗产，你完全可以再嫁给别人。”Padme将手放在他的胳膊上。  
“Obiwan，只有他们两个傻瓜才不知道，你为他们做了多少牺牲。现在这些都快结束了，你可以重新开始——”  
Obiwan为这个词鼻子发酸，他捂着太阳穴努力不让眼泪留下来，一定是发情期该死的生理作用，让他陷入了这样的脆弱。  
“都会好起来的，”Padme不知道该怎么安慰他，“只要他们也结了婚，拥有自己的家庭和子女，我想他们就一定会理解你。”  
Padme有些羞涩，但出于对朋友的关心，她还是说道“你知道，Alpha们就是这样粗糙暴躁，但只要他们有了自己的omega，生理上总会获得平静。这么多年来，你一直在帮助他们度过这样困难的时期，Obiwan，你马上就可以解脱了。”Padme半开玩笑的说道。  
“他们会结婚的。”  
Obiwan长长的出了口气，将头仰起来，依靠在沙发背上，任凭自己陷入到那种旋转下落般的黑暗中。  
“但我想象不到自己会有别的身份，去教廷是我最好的选择。”

Anakin紧张的握着拳，将手背在身后，他看着坐在沙发上的人，穿着浴袍看书的Obiwan。  
微弱的灯火，照着他更加温柔的侧脸，在墙上留下一个完美的阴影。  
“我很抱歉，Obiwan。”他小声的嘀咕了一句，这是他对晚宴上过分的挑逗，真诚的态度。但Anakin自己知道，他并不是为了抚摸Obiwan而感到愧疚，而是为了让众人都欣赏到了Obiwan的美丽而嫉妒。现在，他可以再次独占他了，仿佛整个世间只剩下他们两个，被禁锢在这个房间里，一呼一吸间都是对方的浓郁气息。  
Obiwan身上淡淡的香气，和alpha散发出的浓郁荷尔蒙，纠缠相融，目光触碰间情欲一触即发。他们没有交谈，Obiwan没有回应，静默了几分钟，突然Anakin扑向了他，激烈的缠吻在一起。  
寂静的夜色，独处的两人，燃烧的欲火瞬间燎原，焚毁了所有理智。  
Obiwan轻轻的抬手搂着他的脖子，面对面敞着腿跨坐在少年的大腿上，吻得投入又主动，他柔软的胡须摩擦的Anakin激动的呜咽。抱着Obiwan的腰，对他的主动感到无比雀跃，热情地回应。  
两人的舌头勾勾缠缠，打转画圈，冲动而急切地缠绕在一起，透明的涎水从相交的舌尖流进对方的口腔，过程既色情又美好。舌尖相互伸入对方的口腔中，吻得难分难舍，Anakin的手扯开了虚掩的浴袍，贴上漂亮柔软的胸膛，感受着掌下蕴藏的温暖和包容。  
他不由自主的轻轻覆上红肿酸胀的乳头，动作缓慢柔和地揉摸着肿胀的乳尖，激发出一阵阵电流般的快感，让Obiwan忍不住轻哼出声。  
＂我很抱歉，Obiwan。＂  
Anakin低声说这，认真又沉醉的看着Obiwan的面孔，被揉搓道舒服的人，双眼微合，修长的脖颈扬起一个优美的弧线。少年情不自禁地舔上这道弧线，牙齿轻磕血液急流的动脉，叼起一小块皮肤轻吸细咬，感受口中这脆弱却又蓬勃的生命力。这是他的，这都是属于他的，满心满怀压抑不住的汹涌爱意在腐蚀他的理智。这浓烈的爱意掩盖下，是alpha贪婪强烈的占有欲。  
他捧着Obiwan喘息的脸庞，两人在对方的眼睛里都看到了浓郁激烈的情意。只不过少年是真的动了心，而Obiwan更多的还是生理性涌动的情欲。  
Obiwan逼迫自己不去细究继子眼中深情的真正意义，只专注于当下的快乐，他主动敞开腿间紧贴Anakin勃起的硬挺上，扭动腰肢将赤裸的下体贴着少年来回摩擦。  
Anakin对这样的主动有些讶异，想到这是Obiwan体贴入微的服侍，他的心情瞬间好的爆棚。Obiwan是爱他的，他是喜欢跟自己这样做的，不单单是自己单方面的渴求，他也想属于自己。  
Obiwan难耐地贴着继子的下体磨穴，对于自己今天这样淫乱骚浪的行为充满了绝望和彻底的自我放弃，他仰着头闭上眼睛，极力忽视心中的羞耻和愧疚，任凭那一点阴暗卑劣的欲望将他整个吞噬。  
只要等到他们成年，他暗自心想，只要等到他们结婚能够顺利的继承遗产。他就可以从对qui-Gon的承诺，和背负的责任中解脱，就可以逃离这一切，为自己的错误向神忏悔。他的罪孽，压的他无法呼吸，对丈夫的愧疚，对道德的压抑，对双胞胎的无奈，让他妥协在了肉体无尽的快感和欲望里。他会有很多时间用来赎罪，而现在就让他尽量给他们快乐。  
这是种悖论，奉献自己的身体，让继子们愉悦，给自己带来一点心理上的安慰；另一方面，这种饮鸠止渴般的行为，本身就是一种不可原谅的罪孽。Obiwan在这样混乱的夹击下头晕，他的头脑清晰的知道自己在错误中越陷越深，但他的身体却失败的一塌糊涂，在对继子强健雄壮肉体的渴望中，节节败退，可耻的臣服。  
Obiwan摆动着腰身，抓着Anakin粗糙的掌心摩擦自己细嫩的阴茎，一边解开少年的裤子放出坚挺硕长的性器。憋闷了许久的巨物终于得到了抚慰，快活得抖动，流出兴奋的液体，为Obiwan的撸动提供了润滑的液体。  
浓重的alpha气息从挺立着的硕物上阵阵传出，侵占了Obiwan的呼吸，腿间的那一句经历过alpha侵略柔软顺滑的小穴，一刻不停地向外漏着液体。  
他实在忍不住了，抬臀贴上了Anakin的腰腹，扶着少年硕长粗大的性器，慢慢纳入了自己水润湿滑的后穴。  
Anakin瞪大了眼睛，欣赏着眼前美丽的景象，这样温柔爱意的惊喜，让他的大脑无力控制自己的呼吸。看不够，看的不彻底，无乱多么快速的移动自己的视线，他总会错过一些细节，因为不适而轻轻颤抖的睫毛，微涨的嘴唇，他被金色胡须覆盖的下颚，到不断起伏收吸的小腹，粉白色的阴茎随着主人的动作，来回摇晃。  
他怎么能够看的彻底，怎么能够满足那种膨胀至极的贪婪，Obiwan的一切都是他的，还有什么能比这样的事更加体现他的爱意？Anakin笑起来，单纯快乐的笑容，这种事情真的很美好，简直舒适到了骨子里，而这都是Obiwan教给他的，赋予他的快乐。  
被粗壮柱身撑得紧绷绷的穴口小幅度地收缩着，努力地吞食整根巨硕性器，空虚了三十多年的身体，只是刚刚被开拓了两天，就已经知道如何蠕动着，饥渴地挤上前去触碰火热的来访者。  
Obiwan双手撑着少年的肩膀一寸一寸往下坐，坚硬的阴茎一点一点破开他腹内柔软的嫩肉，一步一步深入他温热的体内，占有他绵软成熟的肉体。  
＂呃啊——！＂  
Anakin突然的腰胯猛地向上一顶，内部慢吞吞开拓着的粗长突然发力，直接破开所有闭合的软肉，直插到生殖腔外口，将毫无防备的捅开了里面紧闭的小口，戳进半个龟头。  
Obiwan被这一记大力深顶戳软了腰，垮下身子趴到Anakin的胸膛上，气息不稳地娇喘着，没力气再继续自己的动作。  
“这样对不对？是这里吗？”并不能理解他处境的少年，自以为帮忙的按着他的腰，他并不理解Obiwan缓慢尝试性的吞吐，只觉得自己吮吸的着急。他将手伸到Obiwan身后掰开合拢的臀瓣，下身用力向上顶胯，硬挺着硕大的兴起劲艹直入，奋力向内捅穿细窄的生殖腔，破开紧闭的内口，深入到禁欲许久的饥渴身体里。  
“哈，啊，Anakin，啊……呜哈，轻点”   
Anakin还不满足，继续向上用力，想把露在外面的粗壮根部也塞进柔软贪吃的小穴里，Alpha的本能让他想填满Obiwan的肚子，撑爆他的内腔，不让他再有机会去吞食其他alpha的性器。  
被独占欲冲昏头脑的少年，粗鲁用力的挺动，顶得Obiwan腹内一阵酸疼，娇嫩敏感的肉壁分泌出越来越多的液体。骑乘的体位让新鲜的爱液顺着两人交合的部位流淌，又因为他野蛮的动作分泌得越来越粘腻，壮硕的肉柱前进的过程愈发顺畅，穴内的嫩肉又越搅越紧，却由于过度的滑腻抓不住顶弄的阴茎。  
“唔……唔哈，轻，啊啊，啊，不要，你不要动了，让我来。”  
Obiwan按着继子满是汗水的腹肌，放松紧致的穴道，咬着牙红着脸开始舒缓地向上拔起，退到只留龟头卡在穴口时，再慢慢向下压，一口一口吞进整根，顶开腹内的生殖腔口，撞上深处的内壁，再重新来过，身体向上抬起，向下……  
慢吞吞的动作放大了交合之处的细腻麻酥感觉，Anakin觉得自己的身体一点一点被吞进了一个狭窄又湿热的软穴，嫩滑的内壁褶皱不停收缩着蠕动，和粗壮的柱身相互暧昧的摩擦。龟头上的阻力最大快感也最多，挤挤挨挨的穴肉都来阻挡它向内破进，软濡的嫩肉刚碰到坚硬的头部就被顶到两边，被迫让出前进的通道。  
直到顶到闭合的内腔口，弹软的小口如同Obiwan倔强的嘴，总是说着严厉吓人的训斥，但一旦被捅开，就会体味到他柔软温暖的内核，紧紧地箍住入侵的巨物，一张一翕地挤压揉按，帮助它穿透整条细窄用到，最后到达最私密的生殖腔内。  
Anakin舒适的抽气，腰腹肌肉紧绷，在抚摸着Obiwan的后背，将脸埋在他的胸前，感受着激烈跳动的脉搏。火热的温度透过他细腻的肌肤，将两人之间的距离完全融化，只剩下彼此亲近相爱的错觉，Anakin心想，这就是结合的意义，我们从未如此完整的属于彼此。  
已经被开发的生殖腔学会了自我保护，不再只被动地承受侵犯灌精，而是会主动地裹吸收缩，努力压榨所有访客的精液，防止被无情的摩擦顶弄。  
Anakin的兴起被柔软娇小的生殖腔轻轻地包裹住，有规律地一缩一放，温柔地裹吸按摩着，热情的淫液小股小股地流淌到敏感的龟头，逆流进他的尿道，烫得整根阴茎不受控地来回弹动，更是被带得向前冲顶，更全面地陷入到甜蜜的包围中。  
难耐的低吼被Anakin压在喉咙里，发出＂咕噜噜＂的响声。  
＂好棒，Obiwan，啊＂  
少年喘着粗气，浑身大汗淋漓，爽得快要升天的快感让他的声音都在微微颤抖。  
沉浸在浓浓的情欲之中的Obiwan，继续用自己最柔软的部分去裹吸继子身上最坚硬的部分，他抓着Anakin的手臂，快速的上下晃动自己的身体，挺着胸仰头发出淫荡娇媚的呻吟。  
“啊，啊，唔……，Ani，啊”  
几下有力的冲撞后，浓稠的精种喷薄而出，强劲射满蠕动着的内腔。   
＂啊嗯~好烫啊，啊……＂  
精液打在内壁上的力道和温度，让他直接达到了高潮，无人抚慰的阴茎也喷出了精水，体内颇有分量的精液被还未疲软的性器堵在生殖腔里，胀得他小腹微酸。Obiwan长出口气，瘫倒在Anakin的肩膀上，得到暂时的满足后酸腰疲惫的身体无力移动。  
Anakin的胸膛贴着柔软的后背，不断亲吻Obiwan的手指，小声撒娇般的嘟囔。  
“我明天都不想走了，”他磨蹭着Obiwan的头顶，抱怨道“我不去打猎了好不好？让我留下来陪你。”  
Obiwan闭着眼睛，在疲惫中无意义的轻哼，他突然想到了什么，手指微微收紧回握住了Anakin的手。  
“不要让Vader知道。”  
Anakin愣了一下，然后用力的抱着Obiwan深深的呼吸，让那种甜蜜迷人的气息渗透到自己的胸腔里。  
“当然。”  
少年亲吻着怀里的金发，露出一种占有欲得偿所愿的满意。

________TBC_________  
我把这章拆成了两半，  
也不知道为什么，  
pwp都能啰啰嗦嗦写这么多，  
每次写好了大纲最后都会超，  
可能因为写的时候就写，  
做了一发，  
或者是引起了一次误会，  
这样简单的描述吧。


	4. Chapter 4

Obiwan松了口气，看着Anakin骑上马跟着他们离开，他花了好大的力气说服这个粘人的孩子离开继续他的游戏。  
他根本不明白自己做了什么，只觉得这是一种超乎寻常的亲密，只要是跟自己喜欢的人，就可以做，没有什么其他顾虑。  
Obiwan有些头疼，像每一个为孩子操碎了心的家长一样，总是带着一种无能为力的苦涩。他看着站在窗边的Vader，一模一样的脸上，带着完全不同的神情。Obiwan不得不承认，安抚他要比安抚Anakin费力，他现在不但要帮助他们将alpha焦躁不安的欲望发泄，还要对双方隐瞒这样的关系，原本亲密无间的兄弟不能因为他发生裂隙，况且还是为了这样令人唾弃的原因。  
“你身上，有他的味道。”Vader冷冰冰的说了一句，将Obiwan吓了一跳。他站在那里，仰头看着Vader的脸，背着阳光，阴影让他看上去带着隐约的怒意。  
“别傻了，我天天跟你们在一起”Obiwan皱着眉，声音里带着一点紧张的颤抖，松动的金发有一缕从耳后滑落。  
Vader伸出手，轻轻的抚摸，他忽然贴近，在那缕细小的发丝上亲吻了一下。  
“你跟他告别的时候，不用抱的那么紧，只是去打猎而已。”  
Obiwan下意识的躲闪，让他的脸色瞬间变的难堪。Vader看着自己落空的手指，一种被欺骗的感觉涌上心头，惊慌，愤怒，更多的是对失去Obiwan的恐惧。  
“你跟他做过吗？”Vader盯着自己的指尖低声说道，平静的语气背后带着暴风雨前的压抑。  
这个问题让Obiwan心惊，他装作若无其事的呵斥道，“你都在想些什么乱七八糟的？”  
“你没有回答我！”Vader重复了一遍，他的手握紧，英俊的面孔由于过度复杂的情绪而变的狰狞。这么多年，他跟他的兄弟分享了几乎所有的东西，甚至是Obiwan的感情，但这世上哪有能够平分的感情，在他心里总有种说不出的委屈，Obiwan对Anakin的心思，总是比对自己多一些。  
他不喜欢这样，甚至不想要跟Anakin平分这种感情，Obiwan应该是他的，是属于他一个人的。  
“我没有什么回答这种蠢话的必要，Vader！你是不是忘记了，我是你们的继父！”Obiwan严厉的说，他皱着眉别过头看向窗外，清楚的表明Vader的话是多么的幼稚欠乏考虑。但他很快的咬着嘴唇，垂下目光，肩膀也放松了下来。  
“很愚蠢吗？”Vader走过来，从身后试探着伸手抱住了Obiwan的腰，低着头用怯懦的口吻小声说道“我很害怕，Obiwan，你会不会有一天为了他抛弃我。”  
Obiwan叹气，他不知道自己究竟该如何回答，实际上他总觉得自己偏心Vader多一些，这让他不得不刻意的多给Anakin一些注意，没想到事情却出现了相反的结果。  
他抬起手，抚摸着靠在肩膀上的脑袋，坚硬的发卷像少年一样倔强，不肯服帖的定形。  
“你知道，那应该是跟自己的妻子才能做的事情。”他低声说道，低垂的睫毛微微颤动，带着一种平和稳重的安抚。  
“Qui-Gon从来没有标记过你，”Vader的眼睛里闪过一点光芒，他的语气依然绵软哀怨，但神情已经变的狡黠。“你有没有考虑过，找别的alpha。”  
Obiwan愣了一下，他完全没有想到这句话会从Vader的嘴里说出来，过度的震惊和悲痛让他的大脑难以接受这其中的意味。  
“我也是alpha，”Vader顺着他僵硬的脖颈儿，向下亲吻，双手拉扯着解开了Obiwan的衬衫，顺着裸露的肌肤越来越向下。他的眼眸变的黯淡阴森，那种示弱般讨好的口吻变的蛮横无理“跟你做过的人，才是你的丈夫。”

“不行，不行，啊，放开我，回去，会被人看到！”  
Vader不理会他的推阻，强行把人压在落地窗上，冰冷的玻璃贴上火热的肌肤，冷的Obiwan不住的躲闪。两人赤裸着在书房的落地窗前，如果此刻有人经过，一抬头就能看到他们正不知廉耻的迎着阳光做着淫乱的事。  
“不要叫了，这个时间没人会来的。”Vader心不在焉的敷衍，把修长的大腿抬起来，用粗长有力的手指，揉揉软嫩的后穴，慢慢将中指插入紧缩的小口。那种过分软嫩的触感，乖巧服帖的吮吸和热情，微肿湿热的肉壁贴着粗糙的手指轻压慢磨，清透温热的汁水分泌的越来越多。  
“好软，”Vader的手指抽插的速度逐渐加快，粗暴的动作在柔软的嫩肉上来回摸索，搅动着愈发丰沛泛滥的淫液发出＂咕叽咕叽＂的水声。“里面都肿了，你还说没有跟他做过？！”  
Obiwan发出疼痛的呻吟声，白腻的身体在焦虑和紧张中变的渐渐火热。  
＂嗯唔，啊，没有，啊嗯……好痛…轻点，轻一点……＂  
“昨天夜里，他是不是不去找你？”Vader拽着他的长发，用力的将Obiwan低垂的脑袋抬起来，一边让那粗粝的手指肚向着更深处娇嫩的肉壁磨蹭，电击般强烈的快感自这个敏感至极的私密之处，侵袭了全身。  
＂要到了……不，啊，啊啊啊，啊，Vader，啊……＂  
Obiwan高昂着优美的颈项放浪吟叫，他的侧脸紧贴在玻璃上，将那一块烫的温热，潮吹的水流顺着手指的牵引喷洒到羊毛地毯上，留下一块秀人的暗痕。高潮之后又甜又软的身子被Vader紧紧的抱在怀里，Obiwan红着脸低喘，被Vader无意间猜中的指责搅得心慌意乱。  
“骗子。”Vader咬着他的脖子，不顾omega饥渴地摇摆着腰胯，主动磨蹭神智迷离恍惚地求欢，将人狠狠的按在玻璃窗上逼问，“他是怎么操你的的？也跟我一样吗？Obiwan，是因为一个继子艹的你还不够爽吗？”  
他再次将手指伸进入，干涩粗糙的手指弄的Obiwan疼痛的娇哼，带着鼻音的呻吟使得愤怒的alpha更加粗暴，不容分说的再次抽动起来。   
＂啊 ……Vader，里面~嗯……又要，啊……又来……＂  
那双漂亮的蓝眼睛变得越来越涣散，在手指充满惩罚性的抽动下高潮不断，太深了，摸的太舒服，还没有完全脱离发情期的omega在这样的刺激下内腔酸软，轻轻的一勾都会引起激烈的潮吹。  
“没有，我没有，跟他做过，不要，啊，真的没有”  
Obiwan红着脸小声嘀咕，他濒临崩溃快哭泣的模样让Vader再也无法忍受这种潜意识的勾引，手握胯下阴茎对着湿淋淋的小穴用力向里顶去。  
三十多年来只有自己碰触过的地方，昨夜刚刚经过另一个人开拓过，可怜兮兮的再次被撑到极限，整个被戳得向内凹陷，欲火灼烧下难耐的骚痒被突如其来的胀痛代替，Obiwan哼着声委屈地控诉alpha的粗暴。  
感觉到紧裹下体的小穴，有着不同寻常的软糯湿润，明显是被狠狠疼爱过的肉体，Vader在他丰腴饱满的臀部狠狠拍了一巴掌，晃起的白肉上快速的浮现出一片红色，  
＂这是什么？Obiwan？那个蠢货他竟然敢碰你！他竟然敢碰你！＂  
Obiwan正卖力的含着alpha过大的性器，随着他愤怒的顶弄，几下猛烈的撞动顶开了内腔被操到松软的小口，生生卡在的那里。听到这样无理的指责，Obiwan又羞又气，充满了慌乱的担心，他急忙叫道。  
＂没有的事，Vader，他，Anakin没有……＂  
Vader听到这句话没再动作，可卡在那里进不去也拔不出来，强大的压迫感让Obiwan爽中微带着痛，痛里又透着麻，混乱的感知冲击着他的自制力，憋得他满身是汗。身前贴在玻璃上的阴茎，硬的流水，顺着光滑的玻璃，流淌下一斑驳的印记。  
“那这是怎么回事？”Vader抬着他大腿的手，伸过去抠摸着顶端柔软凹陷的小孔，来来回回的抠弄，折磨的Obiwan紧绷的腰身发抖。  
“是，是我自己，”Obiwan闭上眼睛，小声说道，“是我自己弄的，啊”  
Vader的撸动下，一束白色半透明的液体稀稀拉拉的喷射在玻璃上，拉着长丝慢慢滑下，得到了Obiwan的亲口否认，终于让他暴躁不安的内心稍微获得了一点平静。Vader将趴在玻璃窗上的人慢慢放下来，趴在他后背上轻轻的亲吻着脖后红肿的腺体，变的温柔的声音说道“Qui-Gon去世后你一定很寂寞，不需要害羞Obiwan。但以后再也不会了，我已经长大了。”  
Obiwan的身体颤抖了一下，话说的很温柔的人，下体的动作一点也不清。Vader亲够了以后，扶着他的腰，将人按在地上跪好，一边说着那些荒唐的话语，一边没轻没重的操弄。  
“你自慰的时候，有没有想着我？我会让你满足的，我一个人就可以。”  
他抓着Obiwan的脖子，将他的脸按在了玻璃窗上，贴在被精液弄脏的地方，随着自己的动作来回磨蹭。  
这样下流淫乱的羞辱让Obiwan带着责备的哀求，“Vader，Vader，放开，好脏，放开我，我们换个地方。“  
原本整洁的胡须和长发被揉的一团糟，那些带着自己味道的粘腻液体，随着来回的晃动被涂抹的到处都是，打结的金发纠缠在一起，柔顺的胡须上粘着白色的浓浆，甚至他的喘息和哀求，会将不小心唇边的精液舔进嘴里。Vader的撞动不单单摩擦着他柔软敏感的内腔，让体内酸麻瘙痒的症状越演越烈，他强硬的动作，还有好几次将Obiwan的鼻子撞到玻璃上，疼的他红了眼睛。  
这样淫乱的画面，原本端庄圣洁的寡夫在自己身下扭动着屁股，舔玻璃上的精液，被他操的泪眼迷离，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。Obiwan被自己掌控在手中，失去了意识，失去了对身体的掌控，全部的一切都要依赖自己的给予。就像他过去依赖Obiwan一样，现在的继父就有多需要他来解决这一切问题，这样强烈的精神满足带着香甜缠绵的快感在Vader体内爆炸。  
正被搞弄的神智混乱，长着嘴喘息呻吟，Obiwan眼角瞥见一个人影远远走来，吓的他差点尖叫出声，忽然屏住了气息，体内猛然绞紧。  
Vader差点被爽的直接射出来，咬着牙的alpha抬起头，看到园丁走出门修剪花丛，他伸手抱起地上的人，唰的一声拉上窗帘。  
神经绷到极限的Obiwan，在长时间的屏息后大口喘息，缓解着过度僵硬的身体。  
Vader被打扰的兴致远没有消解，少年习惯性的将所有情绪转嫁成了对继父的埋怨。  
这都是Obiwan的错，他的手指抚摸着起伏的身体，按在Obiwan柔软凹陷的小腹上微微用力。  
“总有一天，你会认我标记你。”  
年轻的alpha附身爬到了他身上，带着一种危险阴暗的狠劲，将Obiwan的大腿分开，让还在收缩流水的后穴充分暴露，手扶着自己的阴茎，顶住没有闭合多久的穴口，打着圈磨划扩开，一点点用力向里捅去，直到抵在内部娇小柔嫩的生殖腔口，那圈细幼的软肉，被粗壮的硬物撑得大开，若不是这几日不断的开拓磨蹭，已经足够湿软润滑，绝对会撑到破裂。  
虽然不算太痛，但这比刚刚还要胀大的性器，让Obiwan酸软无力，浑身发抖，他单手撑住Vader的肩膀，勉强支撑着不断上顶的身体。  
＂嗯，嗯……啊唔……你……啊，好深…啊……唔……＂  
他的喘息声越来越大，在年轻的alpha猛烈不间断的撞击下，瞳孔放大，抱着继子的手指收的越来越近。  
“不可以让别人碰你。Obiwan。尤其是Anakin那个家伙！”  
健壮的身躯结实地压在绵软的身子上，Vader的胯急躁地快速摆动起来，火热坚硬的性器飞速捅插着嫩软的肠壁，捅得Obiwan不受控地颤抖，眼前阵阵发黑，剧烈的快感瞬间侵蚀了所有感官，唯有腿间可以清晰地感受到那火辣辣热烫烫的欲望，无穷无尽的酸痒躁动，活力四射朝气蓬勃的年轻兽欲。  
“你是最爱我的。”Vader的眼睛里充满了脆弱的期待，他捧着Obiwan杂乱粘腻的头发，迫使继父迷乱哀怨的眼睛看着自己。  
Obiwan勾住他的脖颈，他的目光缓缓滑落在少年丰满的唇上，短暂的失神后，主动送上了湿润火热的嘴唇，两个人在昏暗的房间地毯上亲密的缠绵，急切粗暴的互相索取。  
欲望，不可抗拒的吸引，习以为常的依赖，吞噬了Obiwan所有想要挣扎逃离的心。

在Anakin离开的日子里，Vader尽情的享受着自由自在的快乐，他可以全天都跟在Obiwan身边，得到了这样的默许，少年整个人都柔和下来，他那种充满戾气的气息被冲淡。有时候他笑起来，像极了单纯阳光的Anakin。他总觉得自己已经一定程度上的占有了Obiwan，不再是作为他继子的那种跟随，或是以前那种孩子般近乎盲目的仰慕和崇拜，而是像一个真正的Alpha，从心理和生理上，都将Obiwan包裹其中，两人融为一体。  
Obiwan在潜移默化的教导他，每次趁着性爱后的温情，试图暗示他自己会在他结婚后停止这种关系。Vader由一开始短暂的厌烦，变的越来越沉默。他会接受这件事的，Obiwan心想，只要我进入教会，他们就会彻底死心，投入到新的生活中去。  
会很痛苦，但这是生活的必然选择。Obiwan不敢去想一些事，比如他们万一互相知道了这件事，或是别人不小心看到传了出去。别人会如何看待一个中年寡夫跟两个继子这种不知廉耻的苟合，这让他恐惧，也让他有着无尽的自我怀疑。孩子们总是不懂事的，是他没有将他们带上正确的道路。甚至他现在也不再确定自己的心是否还保持着一如既往的纯净。那些索取的情欲，阴影中的亲吻，抚摸在肌肤上温暖的手指，难道就没有自己的一点点私心？  
他的教育是失败的，Obiwan甚至已经无法站在大厅里面对画像中Qui-Gon的目光，他总觉得那是种带着失望的责备，那个温和坚毅的alpha会怎么说？他曾经的好友，精神的导师，还有那么一点点像自己的父亲。如果他知道，自己跟他的儿子们在夜里翻云覆雨，饥渴难耐的交合，年轻人火热的身体，甚至深入到他都不曾进入过的地方。这究竟算是什么事情？  
Vader坐在他身边，垂着眼合上手里的信，用指尖将信纸抛到一边，熟练的抱住了Obiwan的腰，将脑袋靠在他的后背上。  
“那个臭小子明天就要回来了，以后就要想办法瞒着他。”他扬起头，炯炯的目光投向自己的继父。  
“我们还有一个晚上，可以尽情。”

Obiwan敞开腿，让精力旺盛的少年，从傍晚一直弄到深夜。下体的小穴快被捣烂一般松软麻木，内里的肉壁到最深处的生殖腔全部充血肿胀，精液混合着他体内流出的淫液，跟着阴茎的来回晃动混合在一起，刚刚要流出，又被匆匆顶回了体内。Vader的床单湿的可以挤出水，如此纵欲过度却没让Obiwan感到疲惫，好像被激发出的生理本能，让他变成了吞噬精液的贱货，越是被恣意的蹂躏操弄，越加容光焕发眼眸透亮，肌肤熠熠生辉，感觉到体内的肿胀有些恢复了，他又主动翻身骑在Vader的跨上起伏摇摆。  
＂你真的好美，好喜欢……我一直想，一直都想这样”Vader抱着柔软香甜的身体，真心实意的胡乱表白。  
Obiwan被他的几下胡撞顶到了酸处，捅进生殖腔里的阴茎乱抖，弄的他腰肢酸软招架不住，听见这一串胡话，娇喘微微地停下动作歪着头看着他，脸颊上的汗水顺着他光滑的肌肤滑消失在胡须里。  
“你会遇到更好的omega。”  
那种坦诚真挚的目光让Vader非常不爽。他忍得额头上青筋暴跳，粗喘着双手箍住Obiwan的腰，控制着他的身子上上下下来回移动，胯间坚硬的性器毫不怜惜地捅插深处柔软的小口。   
＂啊，啊啊，啊……慢点！……啊啊啊啊……别啊~别太快……啊啊啊啊……＂  
Obiwan被突如其来的激烈抽动刺激得放声大叫，酸软的身子被猛烈撞击着颠来颠去，盛满精种的内腔里发出液体搅动的响亮水声。  
疯狂交合，纵情欢爱，缠绵不休，在Vader终于满足后，经过极度快感的洗礼，Obiwan的脸上充满了冶艳妖媚的神情。  
Vader微笑着抚摸着他的身体，被情欲烫到粉红的肌肤，无法合拢的双腿间一向娇美紧致的小穴绽放出了绝艳靡丽的姿态，像他本人一样成熟诱人的味道，内射后无法完全吞咽的精液顺着一点点扩张的缝隙，缓缓流淌出来。Vader拿过一块毛巾轻轻的擦拭，仔细的帮他清理干净。  
“我真想他永远不要回来。”Vader将头靠在Obiwan肩膀上亲吻了一下，略带烦躁的说道。  
Obiwan轻轻的拍开了继子的脑袋，起身穿上自己的睡衣，他犹豫了一下还是准备先去洗个澡。  
“他是你的弟弟，Vader。不要为了根本不存在的事情记恨他。”  
Vader十分不情愿的撅着嘴说了一声是。

Obiwan擦着头发走回了自己的卧室，他还不能接受在继子的房间过夜，更何况明天早上Anakin就会回来。  
床上的人抱着胳膊坐在阴影里，将刚要摸索上床的人吓了一跳。  
“Anakin？！”Obiwan惊讶的叫道“你不是明天才会回来？”  
一脸怒气的少年冰冷的眼神直勾勾的看着他，显然感受到了不同寻常的痕迹。Obiwan背叛了他，在夜里跟别的alpha偷情。那种非常强烈的预感，让他本就不安的情绪失控。Anakin显然已经忘记了，这是属于他父亲的omega，一个在法律和道德上都不从属于他的身体。  
“你去干什么了？”Anakin低吼，咬着牙双手颤抖，跟他那个暴躁易怒的哥哥根本就是毫无差别。  
“我只是去洗了个澡。”Obiwan有些尴尬的小声说道，他狠下心决定隐瞒到底，说什么也不会承认。  
“你说谎！”Anakin抓过他的胳膊，凭借自己一身蛮力将人按在床上径直掀开了他的浴袍。  
Obiwan惊的差点尖叫，他捂着嘴，双目瞪圆紧紧咬着自己的手指。大敞着长腿间只有刚刚清洗过的沐浴液味道，隐约可见穴内红肿充血的媚肉。Anakin着急的伸出手指撑开转了两圈，什么都没有，只有Obiwan难耐痛苦的呻吟。  
“对不起，对不起Obiwan，我只是太——你知道我。一想到你会跟别人做那种事情，我的脑袋疼的都要爆炸了！”  
Anakin把他抱在怀里，合上无力大张的双腿，声音微颤。此时的他愤怒全无，倒更像一只做错事被教训的大型犬，委屈巴巴地低着头，不动不叫，浑身散发着丧气和怨念。   
“我没有怪你，＂Obiwan安慰的抚摸着他的脑袋，少年压在他身上，那种强烈跳动的脉搏，让他羞愧的脸红。Anakin一定是匆忙赶回来的，只是为了早点见到他。这样的认知让他在苦恼的难为情中，带着一些感动，“先去好好休息，我们明天再说。”  
黑暗中，Anakin耳根发红，他低低＂嗯＂了一声，但却并没有要走。少年抓着继父的手，按在自己鼓胀的下体，那散发着热气的部位抵着温柔的手掌磨蹭。  
＂我好想你。＂  
Anakin被高涨的欲望烧得双眼通红，下体硬得发疼，胸口却莫名酸涩，他跟Obiwan之间那种微妙又强烈的感情，好像会随着两人的分离而变的模糊不清，抓不住，看不透，只有不断的跟他做爱才能弥补。这既让他心跳加速又让他苦恼不已。我不应该离开他，我再也不会离开他。  
“不要拒绝我。”Anakin小声的呢喃，呼着热气的嘴唇终于亲吻到了想念已久的人。  
＂唔嗯……＂  
掰着穴口的手指忍不住先插进去一根解馋，却让刚刚高潮数次的内里愈发空虚，再次升起的搔痒让Obiwan羞愧的快疯掉，得不到满足的omega，难受地呜咽呻吟。  
他的大腿被少年抓在手里摩挲，Anakin低下头从膝盖开始亲吻，吻过膝窝小腿，直到他的脚踝脚背，最后到脚心，一路慢慢吻轻轻舔，留下淡淡的水痕。他的手指一直在Obiwan体内揉动，生涩但态度十分认真，弄得omega浑身发抖，燥热酥软，原本已经干涩的内里的爱液流得更欢了，这是很不好的迹象，Obiwan才刚刚舒适的喘了几下，突然感觉到深处溢出的异样。被Vader内射的过深的精液，在自身淫水的带动下缓缓流出了生殖腔，再这样下去，Anakin一定会有所察觉。  
＂别，呃啊~别弄……Anakin……快进来，直接……呃啊啊啊……＂  
他的呻吟声断断续续，难耐得快要哭泣的嗓音让Anakin心动到不行。不再想要忍耐的少年，下体本就硬得快炸裂，他摆脱裤子的束缚后挺着粗壮的阴茎，在情欲的熏陶下满头大汗，鼻息粗重，忍着想冲进Obiwan身体里疯狂抽动的欲望，用憋得紫红的头部在软滑的穴口轻磨，控制着力道缓慢顶入。  
缩进的甬道再次被粗壮的性器撑满，填补了缺失的空虚，体内最深处的入口被撞上那一刻，难耐的搔痒得到暂时的缓解，敏感的软肉缓缓蠕动着。 插入的性器如同包裹在丝滑的绸缎中。Anakin喉结一动，咽下了低吼，挺胯怂腰慢慢的抽动起来。  
＂嗯啊~~啊啊啊……好大……进来了~啊，Anakin……＂  
Obiwan双腿大开，揉着自己的胸口，舒爽地浪吟 淫叫，他的小腿勾着少年精状的腰身，主动向前挺着下体，把敞口的嫩穴送给他肆意冲撞。  
这样淫言浪语像是催情的迷药，比他香甜的信息素更加诱人，让坚硬的阴茎胀得更粗，烫得快要灼伤内壁。Anakin觉得自己有种错觉，只是短短这几天，Obiwan好像变了很多，更加的妩媚诱人，他的眼角带着被凌辱过一样的哀怨凄婉。  
少年刻意隐忍的体贴却让体内酥痒瘙痒的继父愈发难耐，这几天来激烈的性爱让他习惯在粗暴有力的撞击下获得高潮，一定要深入到生殖腔才能满足的欲望，一定要用力磨蹭才能缓解的难耐，得不到碰触的生殖腔饥渴的颤抖，主动嘬着硕大的头部试图勾引它快些进入。填满空虚的内腔、捣软薄嫩的内壁、强有力的喷射在里面。  
＂用力嘛~快啊~嗯啊……哈呃……里面，啊，艹我！Anakin……＂   
Obiwan忍不住挺起身搂上少年结实的臂膀，吻住他的嘴唇，探进舌头勾着他纠缠。甜美的汁水流进Anakin的口腔，像给他喝进了最神魂颠倒的迷药。  
少年听话地加大了速度和力道，全力挺干，破开紧闭的内腔，捅进贪婪狡猾的生殖腔，被柔软的肉壁包住挤压吸裹。  
Obiwan爽得全身泛红，手脚并用紧紧缠在alpha强壮的身体上，长腿圈住雄腰压向自己完全敞开的身体，手臂抱住宽肩下按，让坚硬的胸肌紧贴自己绵软的乳头，红唇吻着男人不放，交换着彼此的津液。坠入情欲深渊的Obiwan似是完全忘却了周遭的一切，忘记这是一次背德的乱伦，忘记不甚明了的情感，忘记自己体内还含着另一个继子的精液，投入深吻，疯狂交欢，抵死缠绵。他的头脑一片空白麻木，短暂的放纵自己迷失在Anakin的身体下，带着妓女般放浪淫乱的扭动。一个夜晚，两个继子都是他隐蔽热情的情人。他的腿对着自己从小带大的男孩们张开，满足他们的欲望，接纳他们的高潮，平抚他们年轻焦躁的心绪，好像这是丈夫留给自己的义不容辞的责任。  
下身硬挺的阴茎在两人贴紧的腹间挤压摩擦，达到了高潮，稀薄的精水喷射在胸腹，形成点点白痕。  
高潮引发了内壁的震颤收缩，软濡的肉壁哆哆嗦嗦地挤压着粗硬无比的阴茎，被巨物灼热的温度烫出更多的淫液，扩张开的内腔口也轻微抽搐着流出了刚刚Vader内射的残精。  
Anakin感觉到了一点异样，他松开Obiwan的嘴唇，低头好奇的想退出来查看。察觉到他的意图，Obiwan突然扮过他的脸，按着他继续刚刚浓情蜜意的亲吻，直吸得Anakin舌根发麻，胯下报复性的凶猛进攻狠，忘记了这样奇怪的感觉。  
“给我，啊，Anakin，射进来，里面，快点啊啊——”  
接连不断的喷潮，丰沛的浪水儿随着性器快速抽插的节奏，在拔出时喷出水柱，在插入时细流慢淌，淋得两人激烈交合的私处漫布汁水，黏腻不堪。  
内射的精液被冲出来，混合在一起，稀稀拉拉的流到雪白的床单上。被心爱的人主动要求内射，感到身心极大满足的Anakin找回了那种亲密无间不分彼此的感觉，他用力搂住瘫软的人，在覆盖着薄须的脸颊上亲柔的亲吻。  
带着一身的爱欲痕迹和腹内的浓精，Obiwan在畅快淋漓的性爱后迷迷糊糊的昏睡了过去。  
搂着他脖子的少年，早就已经发出了轻鼾。  
\--------TBC--------  
下章就是，  
双胞胎发现，  
美丽香甜的继父，  
原来还跟我的哥哥/弟弟做！  
这个饥渴淫乱的寡夫，  
一定还有别的情人！  
怎么看怎么可疑，怎么想怎么来气，  
最好就是把人剥光了永远的关在屋里，  
看他还怎么出去跟人鬼混。


	5. Chapter 5

不应该是这样的。  
双胞胎对面坐在大厅的沙发上，无论做点什么总是觉得手脚别扭的紧。在过去的十几年中他们两人从来没有经过这样的情景，这对无比默契的兄弟总是出奇的和谐，他们就像拥有一个大脑一样彼此同感。过去彼此相扶、相承、相伴的双胞胎，从来没有过如此着急想要将对方从自己的生活里踢出去。  
Anakin给自己倒了杯茶，他低下头小心的用目光观查哥哥的表情，正对上从报纸上斜过来的视线，两人的目光触电一般的错开。  
我在怕什么？Anakin清了清嗓子，放松肩膀坐直了一些。害怕的人应该是他才对，只要等他结婚了，我就可以和Obiwan享受快乐的家庭生活了。想到哥哥还不知道自己跟继父的事情，那些亲密的夜间的缠绵和亲吻。Anakin不由得露出来一点害羞又骄傲的笑意。  
Vader拿着那张报纸已经一个早上了，自从Obiwan出门后，他根本一页都没翻过。好在Anakin并没有注意到这件事。他一直在傻笑，用手指不断在下巴上磨蹭，真是个傻子。Vader翻了个白眼。这个蠢货还不知道，自己就要被踢出局了。Vader想象起了Anakin结婚后的生活，他跟Obiwan穿着睡衣窝在床上，温馨，平静的早晨，搂着爱人的腰，听他抱怨农场需要换新的马具这样琐碎的事情。  
双胞胎都沉浸在自己的幻想里，当清醒过来的时候，看到对面的人，不由得发出了鄙夷的嘲讽。  
这个还不知道的傻瓜，早晚有一天会有他好看。  
继而两人同时有些恼火，一种说不出的滋味萦绕在心间，好像心底活动着不愿意触摸的真相。强烈的感觉激发了那种让人讨厌的不安，似乎不仅仅是两人之间的感应，很多细节都指向了一个事实。两人不断否认的事实，不可能的，绝对不可能的，Obiwan只有我一个人，他不可能跟这个家伙上过床。  
双胞胎颇为怨恨的对视一眼，看到对方的目光只是让两人更加被激怒。  
我跟他完全不一样，Obiwan最爱的人是我。  
看着照镜子一般的哥哥/弟弟，两人同时撇起嘴。  
一定要想办法跟他不一样！

Obiwan骑马回来的时候，心中充满忧虑，他皱着眉尽力拉住马放慢脚步。  
但当他走进门的时候，被吓了一跳。  
不仅仅是他，R2也吓了一跳，尾巴僵直，歪着脑袋左右晃动。  
“Anakin？！你怎么？”Obiwan差点没忍住笑出声，Anakin将棕色的卷发剪的很短，浅色的发根让他看上去更加年轻，更像是怄着气的大男孩。  
Anakin冷着脸，一点都不觉得好笑，他生气的吼道。  
“是我先剪的！”  
Obiwan有点莫名其妙，少年拽着他的胳膊贴上来亲吻他的脸颊。这显然并不符合礼数的动作，已经超越了贴面礼的范围，少年磨蹭他的耳朵，轻声说道，“今天晚上你来找我好不好？”  
这句像极了偷情的话语，让Obiwan从头红到脚，他轻咳了两下，不自觉的斜了一眼大厅里的画像，总感觉有人在监视自己。“今天晚上还要去——“  
“你晚上还约了别人吗？”Anakin突然伸出手扶着他的后脑，深情真挚的目光望着那双晃动躲闪的淡蓝色眼睛。  
“说什么傻话，Anakin，”Obiwan轻轻的推着他的胸膛让两人保持相对安全的距离。“快去换衣服，再磨蹭就要迟到了。Padme不会放过你的。”  
Anakin轻轻的在他手背上吻了一下，用手指摸索着自己吻过的位置，不安的心情一点都没有缓解，但他准备将这些不确定都留给自己，尝试做一个成熟的不令Obiwan苦恼的爱人。  
“那我们晚上回来再商量。”他尽量做出一种无所谓的轻快口吻。  
Obiwan扶着额摇头，他在沙发上坐下，对这样黏人的行为十分恼火。Anakin总是这样任性，万一不小心被别人撞见，他甚至不知道该如何掩饰。想起来上次的事情，他在心里后怕的不行，不是每一次都能那么幸运的掩盖过去。Obiwan叹气，多亏今天已经告诉主教们，给双胞胎找结婚对象的事情已经刻不容缓了。  
他怀着无比复杂的心情，既希望他们两个快点找到人生的伴侣，急于让自己脱离这样罪恶的现状。迫不及待的想要投入那种清冷，单调的教廷生活。又有一点的焦虑，他的身体在短暂的享受过那种温暖极端的快乐后，还能否永远保持沉静安宁的状态。  
Obiwan放下手掌，怔怔的看着夕阳下略显阴暗的画像。那两个金发的孩子的脸蛋红晕的带着一种夸张的滑稽。Obiwan心理一个很小，很小的声音，在不断的提问，强迫他自己回答，你真的想离开他们吗？如果离开的话，别人会照顾好他们吗？  
胡思乱想中，他感觉到有人坐在了自己旁边，抱着自己的腰将脑袋靠在他的肩上。坚硬的短发刺的他有些痒，Obiwan叹了口气，  
“换好衣服了吗？Anakin？”  
腰上的胳膊收的紧了些，低沉的声音像小孩子一样抱怨道，“你总想着他。”  
Obiwan吓了一跳，他推开Vader，绷着脸的男孩抬起大眼睛瞥了他一眼，不满的扭过头嘟囔“他非要学我把头发剪了。”  
“噗——”Obiwan是真的没忍住，Vader的头发也剪的极短，两人还真的看上去一模一样。  
“你们究竟想做什么？”  
Vader再次倒在他肩上，让那种熟悉的香味萦绕在自己鼻尖周围。冷冰冰的说道“那个臭小子什么都要跟我学。我就是因为不想再跟他一样了才去剪头。”  
Obiwan突然明白了为什么刚刚Anakin说那句话，他觉得这件事很好笑，但也不敢再继续下去刺激到Alpha敏感骄傲的神经。只能伸手用指尖轻轻拂过坚硬支棱的短发，柔声劝导。  
“我以为你们一直为很像对方而骄傲。”  
“不是的！”Vader抬起头略有些愤恨和抱怨，自从感觉到对方也对Obiwan也有着超出界限的渴望，双胞胎的关系几乎在瞬间破裂成碎片。  
比如说，在这里时刻，他突然有种微妙而特殊的感觉，明明自己的信息素跟Anakin一模一样，但他还是能感觉到Obiwan身上沾染了不同的味道。那种，不属于他的亲密和激情，Vader抓着Obiwan胳膊的手指突然用力。  
他将人按倒在沙发上，带着怀疑的目光凶狠的盯着自己的继父。  
“你刚刚让他碰过你？”  
Obiwan愤怒的回望着他，这两个家伙时常忘记，自己才是这个家的主人，他们的长辈。  
还没等他开口愤怒的喝止Vader这种逾矩，Anakin的吼声就从楼梯上传过来。  
“你们在做什么？！”

C3PO从刚刚进屋就感觉到了一些不正常，直到四人坐上了马车，自认为称职的管家决定打破这种压抑的尴尬。  
“哦，Master Anakin，Master Vader！你们一起剪了头发嘛？兄弟的感情真是很好啊。”  
双胞胎同时向车窗外别过头，Obiwan尴尬的咳嗦了一声。  
“咳，短发确实显得精神一些。”  
C3PO为双胞胎的冷漠有些不明所以，他继续说道“是啊，Master Obiwan你也应该考虑剪短发。一定也会显得年轻一些。”  
这个话题让双胞胎冰冷的态度缓和了一些，两人想象着Obiwan剪短头发的样子，也许他还可以把胡子也剃掉。那会是什么样子呢？两人已经很久没有见过他脸蛋光净的模样了。  
Obiwan摸摸自己的头发，他也在考虑这件事情，去任教的话，可能短发会更方便一些。  
“我会把这个建议提上日程的。”他十分坦诚的回答。  
“哦，我一会就可以帮您减掉。您知道，虽然这样说很不公平，但Alpha通常都喜欢年轻一些的Omega。”  
双胞胎轻笑了一下，对这种观点非常不以为然，两人忍不住习惯性的交换了一下眼神。瞬间的交流后，回过神来，再次扭过头去。  
Obiwan尴尬的苦笑了一下，“我想我这个年纪，已经不需要再去吸引Alpha的注意了。”  
“Master Obiwan，您太谦虚了。”C3PO转过头，十分正经的说起八卦，希望能引起双胞胎的兴趣，“据我所知，今晚主教们就准备给您介绍——哦！我说错什么了嘛？”他十分惊讶为什么Obiwan要在身后捅了他一下。  
“没有的事情，你一定是误听了别的什么事。”Obiwan试图挽回局面。  
“哦，您还不知道吧，今天您去找主教们之后，他们就在偷偷商量这件事。Master Obiwan。本来轮不到我来说，但这是个好消息，提前告诉您，我想Master Padme是不会责怪我的。”  
双胞胎突然透过来吃人一般的目光，吓得他来回转头，不明所以的眨着眼睛。  
Obiwan干脆捂住了眼睛不去看这一幕。  
今天不然就住在Padme那里，不要回家了。  
他有种预感，这不是个跟双胞胎单独相处的好时候。

“孩子们，允许我提前向你们祝贺！”Palpatine举着杯子走过来，他顺着双胞胎的目光，看到了外面花园里的人。  
穿着白色袍子的人坐在凉亭里，他柔顺的金发在月光下泛着淡淡的的光芒，整个人笼罩在朦胧迷人的氛围中。几个不大的孩子围在他腿边跑来跑去的玩耍，不时能听见他温柔的嗓音传来，听不清他说了什么，但那想必是一些不失严厉的苛责。一个孩子趴在他的膝盖上，带着歉意的仰着头说了些什么。Obiwan原谅了他，他伸手摸了摸那个小脑袋，虽然只是一个背影，却也感觉得到属于他的温和宽容的态度。  
皇帝的眼睛在双胞胎脸上扫了一圈，了然的笑了起来，带着一种奸诈而阴险的味道。  
“可怜的Obiwan，他曾经是多么希望有一个自己的孩子。”  
双胞胎的表情僵了一下，Vader的大脑似乎刚刚开始运转，他有些麻木的问道“您说祝贺什么？”  
“祝贺你们的生——”话差点说出口，Palpatine垂下眼睛思索了短暂的零点几秒，然后继续说道“祝贺你们就要结婚了！Obiwan真是个优秀的Omega，我不得不说，整个帝国没有比他更负责任的父亲了。尤其想到，他还是你们的继父。”  
Anakin垂下眼睛，他哼一声，小声说道“我并没有结婚的打算。”  
Vader瞥了他一眼，表情阴冷但没有继续接话。  
“我能理解，年轻人，总是还想拥有一些快乐的单身时光。但这对Obiwan来说太不公平了。”Palpatine故作哀叹，他的虚晃成功的吸引了双胞胎的注意，“我不忌讳的说，你们千万不要认为是我对他的不尊敬。正相反，我个人非常崇敬Obiwan的做派，作为没有被标记过的Omega，他不得不坚持了十几年不改嫁才避免了Qui-Gon的财产因为没有保护人而被征税。他为你们牺牲的幸福太多了。”  
观察到双胞胎脸上的震惊，Palpatine在心理暗笑，他继续说道“刚刚进门的时候，我看到你们对他很冷漠，这真令人伤心。他只是想让你们有更好的生活，并不是想阻拦你们继续找乐子。年轻人，要学着成熟一点，善待你们的继父。”  
虽然并不是这回事，但双胞胎还是十分后悔，Vader暗自在心里想，这不是他的错误，Anakin喜欢缠着他并不是他的错误。毕竟他也是Obiwan带大的孩子，连陌生人都难以拒绝的Obiwan，怎么可能拒绝他的亲密。  
都是我的错，Anakin抬起眼，看着坐在月光下的人，他是那样的温暖明亮，整个人都散发着光芒，吸引人的注意。我为什么不能等一等，只要等Vader结婚了，有了自己的Omega，他就再也不会出现在Obiwan身边。  
怀着各自想法的双胞胎气场变得柔和了一些，两人有些释然的交换了一下目光。  
等他离开，Obiwan就是属于我的。  
Palpatine觉得很好笑，这两个年轻的Alpha简直把所有的想法都写在脸上。他甚至有些开始同情Obiwan，真是不知道他是用怎么样的耐心周旋在这个两个年轻人中间。  
“只要你们结婚，他就自由了。”Palpatine双手按着两人的肩膀，并不大的力度却让两个高大健壮的少年不自觉的微微屈膝，他凑到两人耳边，低声说道“你们要知道，从法律上来讲，他并不属于Qui-Gon。”  
Palpatine狡猾的目光在两个年轻人的后脑间来回转动，他带着魔鬼般诱惑的声调，低沉沙哑，仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，直击两人心底最阴暗的角落，将隐藏的很深的欲望清晰的剥离出来。  
“标记了他的人，才是他真正的丈夫。”

Yoda伸手将比他还高的幼童扶起来，他拄着拐杖蹒跚着走到Obiwan身边坐下。  
“很喜欢孩子，你还是。”  
“是的，Yoda主教。”Obiwan脸上露出一点温馨淡然的微笑，他低着头看着跑回父母身边的孩子们，记忆总是回到双胞胎还小的时候。一样的顽皮，一样的可爱，不一样的是他给予他们的感情。  
“我总想起Qui-Gon还在的时候。我并不那么喜欢他们，他们当年是两个非常令人头疼的小坏蛋。”  
“嗯”Yoda眯起眼睛，点了点头。“倒是很喜欢他们，Qui-Gon他当年。”他转过头，盯着Obiwan温柔的侧脸，“去教廷教书，你最后的决定。”  
Obiwan抬起头，淡蓝色的眸子在月光的笼罩下，似乎带着一层不那么清晰的阴影，他的心在犹豫，但他的理智选择接受这个现实。  
“这对我来说，是最好的选择。等他们成年后，如果我不走，又有哪里能去呢？”  
虽然是Beta，但Yoda作为主教，还是知道这里面的原由，一个并不为法律承认的配偶，只是作为财产的保护人留在这个家里，一旦他的继子们成年将会面临很多尴尬的问题。好在Obiwan并无心与财产的争夺或是那些世俗的名利，选择退出，也或许真的是解决问题的最好办法。  
“会很愉快的，教廷的生活。可能会很想你，虽然他们。”Yoda笑起来，他很喜欢Obiwan，就主教们的看法，大家都很欢迎Obiwan的加入。  
“我也很高兴加入你们，从Qui-Gon去世后我一直盼望着这一天。”Obiwan回应了一个真诚而苦涩的笑容，他不想承认离开双胞胎对他来说可能会保持很长一段时间的痛苦，那已经不仅仅是多年来的亲情，而是非常隐晦的，见不得光的感情，最好不要被任何人提及。他强按住心中的酸涩，勉强做出一点对自己僵硬的掩饰，抬起头让那些晃动的波光回到眼框里，感觉到Yoda主教的疑惑，他小声的补充道“我很高兴，终于就要完成对Qui-Gon的承诺。”  
Yoda的眼睛一直看着他的脸，面无表情的老人带着审视一切的智慧和豁达，他站起来，在Obiwan的手背上安慰性的拍了两下。  
“欺骗你的内心，永远不要。”

独自沉默了许久，Obiwan终于起身，他准备去跟Padme商量求宿一夜。  
眼前的高大身影将他吓了一跳，双胞胎站在身后，背着月光，他们的表情完全的隐藏在了黑暗里。  
冰冷，强势，带着被背叛的绝望。  
顺着他的脚踝爬上来，缠绕，盘旋，顺着他的身体蔓延，一种震碎理智的冰冷，让他混身僵硬无法移动。此时寂静的花园里，被遮挡住的月光，无边无际的黑暗将他吞噬。  
“你们怎么在这里？”Obiwan的声音有些颤抖，他不知道双胞胎什么时候站在这里，也不知道他们究竟听到了什么。  
“是真的吗？”  
他听不出是谁说了这句话，既带着Vader的沙哑低沉，又有Anakin那种无辜可怜的味道。  
“你们听到了什么？”Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，试图看清两个人的表情，但这是徒劳的，实际上也是完全不必要的，两个Alpha爆炸到极致的味道已经将他笼罩，他们的精神在愤怒，在狂吼，在悲鸣。  
“你一直都在骗我们。”其中的一个人抓住了他的手腕，“你根本就不是父亲合法的伴侣。”  
这个说法让Obiwan大失所望的同时也松了口气，他用力挣脱了钳制自己的手掌，略带愤怒的说道“所以呢？因为法律并没有赋予我做他伴侣的权利，你们也不想再让我做你们的继父了吗？”  
回应他的是一种无与伦比的沉寂，两个人都没有再动作，但那种剧烈的回荡在空气里的痛苦丝毫没有平息。  
Anakin小声的问道“你要去教廷吗？”  
Obiwan的心里咯噔一下，他听到自己在心不断的呼喊，不要说下去，求求你们，不要说下去。但这样自欺欺人的想法并不会改变现实，这些天来他竭力回避的冲突和无法面对的羞耻终于还是随着少年的怀疑到来了。  
“为什么？”Anakin的眼睛里，带着那种被抛弃一般的控诉。“你明明答应我，只要他结婚了，我们就会在一起。”  
哪有这样的事？！羞愧之下，Obiwan也生出了无比的诧异，究竟是他的哪句话让Anakin产生了这样的误解。  
“你说什么？”Vader猛的回头瞪着弟弟，声音由于过度的震惊和愤怒，几乎吼破了音。“谁说你们会在一起？”  
“当然Obiwan和我！我们只是一直没有告诉你。”Anakin眼里闪过一丝得意。  
Vader的拳头挥过去，差点将毫无准备的弟弟打倒在地。  
“你说谎！”  
原本还立场一致的双胞胎，阵营再次破裂。  
悲伤中失去理智的Anakin不顾Obiwan的拉扯，跳起来高声叫道“你最好清醒一点，赶紧去结婚，不要再纠缠他！”  
Vader的脸庞抽搐了两下，咬着牙冷冰冰的说道“该清醒一点的人是你，我们早就睡过了。等你结了婚，他就会同意我标记他！”  
他从来没有答应过这样的事！慌乱之中Obiwan差点气笑出来，这两个夸大其词口不择言的疯子。  
标记他，这个词一下点醒了两个人，他们从来没有尝试过标记Obiwan。而刚刚皇帝说过，标记他的人，才是他真正的丈夫。  
双胞胎的目光一起转向Obiwan，带着野兽一般嗜血的欲望，在月光下阴冷发亮。当两人之间那种刻意回避怀疑和否定被拆穿，随之附加的一切相互猜忌和怨恨也都消失不见，这不是他们的错，而是Obiwan，是他欺骗了他们兄弟。  
“你说过，不要让他知道。”Anakin的声音变得低沉而缓慢，他垂下眼睛，浓密的睫毛遮挡住了全部的情绪。危险潜伏在阴暗处，带着随时可能猛扑的爆发力，不正常的让人后背发凉。  
“没有跟他睡过，是你在玩弄自己。”Vader也直起身，他放大的金色瞳孔在黑暗里闪动着晶亮骇人的光芒。  
“骗子。”双胞胎一人一边，按着他的肩膀，那种沉重有力的按压，让Obiwan难以移动身体，他微微张着嘴很想自我争辩，但却一个词也说不出口。  
“我应该想到的，一个饥渴到会在半夜里自慰的Omega，怎么可能这么多年都没有情人。只是我没有想到，你连自己的两个继子都不放过。”Vader冷漠疏离的嘲讽让他羞愧的脸红，然而刚刚别开的脸被Anakin按着下巴扮了回去。  
“这都是真的吗？你跟我们两个人都做过？”  
不等他回答，Vader突然反应过来“所以其实在他回来的那天晚上，你急匆匆的离开，就是为了清洗一下，好赶紧爬到他身上！”  
流着泪水的少年，脸颊颤抖，他的牙齿由于过度的激动来回摩擦，蓝色的眼睛带着一圈凄凉痛苦的火红。他突然意识到了，那天夜里Obiwan的生殖腔中那种不寻常的触感是什么，那是属于Vader的精液，Obiwan淫乱糜烂的证据，压垮了少年纯洁真挚感情的最后一根稻草。  
“就那么急着想要Alpha满足你吗？你这个淫贱的骚货！是不是父亲还在的时候，你就已经背叛他了！”  
Vader拍了一下Anakin的肩膀，他那种毫无感情的声音，带着残忍冷漠的感觉一字一顿的说道。  
“我们两个继子争风吃醋的时候，他又在谁的身下呻吟呢？”  
“根本没有这回事！Vader——”  
Obiwan连忙摇头，他很想否认这种毫无根据的怀疑。但Anakin凶狠毫不信任的眼神将他整个人定在那里，无法动弹。  
“这样饥渴的Omega怎么可能情愿去教会。”Anakin咬着牙冷冰冰的说道，毒辣阴狠的目光，带着比哥哥还要黑暗的味道。  
“那里一定有他的情夫。算准了摆脱我们，好跟人家地久天长！”  
“哼，怎么可能只有一个情夫！那些道貌岸然的主教，说不定都尝过他的滋味！”  
“闭嘴！Anakin！你们完全是在胡说八道！”Obiwan皱起眉，他站起来高声呵斥，再也不想忍受双胞胎这样的羞辱。  
“我们绝不会让你得逞的。”Vader一边说一边抓住了Obiwan的手腕，将他推倒在花丛下面。  
“你们要做什么？！放开我！唔，唔——”Obiwan感觉到黑暗中有人在拽他的靴子，他挣扎着想要向后躲闪，坚硬的灌木在他的脸上划出了轻微的伤痕。还没有来得及挣脱，双手被抓住捆在了一起，柔软的布料塞到了捏开的口中，只剩下细小的窸窣和呜咽在午夜里回响。  
“我们早就该做的事。”Anakin的声音平淡的令人恐惧，他火热的喘息在黑暗中被无限放大，Alpha浓郁热辣的信息素越来越剧烈。“如果你是我们的Omega，这件事情就会解决的非常完美。”  
“被标记的Omega，没有丈夫的允许，永远不可以去教廷。”Vader恶劣的嘲笑道。  
Obiwan摇着头不住的呜咽拒绝，他能感觉到两双大手在急切的剥光自己的衣服，粗糙冰冷的指腹碰触他的肌肤，来回有力的揉动。  
“不过我有件事，还要求助于继父。”Anakin的手指轻柔的帮他拂开了挣扎中揉乱的头发，贴在他的脸颊上轻轻亲吻。  
“如果我们两个同时标记了你的话，法律会把你判给谁呢？”

＂你不要乱动＂  
Anakin的声音被情欲熏道带着一股骇人的粗哑，凶狠地威胁着。  
身下的人害怕得不住地发抖，泪水蓄满了眼眶，颤抖着顺着脸颊滑落。但Obiwan只能发出沉闷的呜咽，他无法出声，也不敢出声。赤裸的躺在Padme的花园里，如果被人看见他被两个继子压在身下猥亵，那该如何解释他的出轨？人们又会如何想这样乱伦的行为？   
粗糙的大手直接摸进了他的腿间，两人的手指一齐捅进了幼嫩的后穴，内里的软肉被粗糙的指腹刮得生疼，向着两边不断的拉扯，夜晚冰冷的空气顺着缝隙涌进来，刺激的火热柔润的内壁疯狂地分泌淫液，随着手指的快速抽插带出体外。  
＂唔，嗯！……＂   
Obiwan闭着眼紧咬口中的布料，用尽全力抵抗让继子们玩弄出的快感。已经熟悉他身体的双胞胎手指刻意的深入，一下下划过敏感柔软的内壁，触电般酥麻的热流顺着脊柱窜上大脑，仿佛在Obiwan脑海里炸开了一片混乱的花火。  
快速翻腾的情欲夺走了他的神智，手脚在Alpha的气息中逐渐的变得酸软麻木，失守的穴口越捅越软。两人的手指慢慢增加，两根，四根，松了口的后穴像是被捅坏了一般，一刻不停地向外漏着水。  
＂真是个骚货，流了这么多口水。你是不是真的很离不开Alpha？＂Vader抓着他的头发，强迫他弯起身子，看着两人用手指玩弄他的这一幕。  
＂唔，唔……嗯——＂   
微弱的抗议被突然插入刺激得声音一扬。  
＂怎么了？嗯？不够深吗？＂  
Anakin故意高声询问，吓得Obiwan浑身僵硬，刚被进入的嫩穴更是狠狠地搅紧了里面的阴茎，爽得Anakin一声闷哼，差点直接缴械。  
＂他的惯用伎俩，”Vader按着他摇晃的脑袋，恶狠狠地低声威胁道“我劝你配合一点，继父，我们可不想让娇嫩的Omega受伤。”  
Anakin平复了一下喘息，将Obiwan的一条腿抬得更高架在自己肩膀上，挺着胯更用力地插干着无遮无挡的嫩穴，整根粗柱直进直出，畅通无阻地摩擦着湿热软滑的内壁。  
Obiwan爽得整个头皮都在发麻，羞耻的全身颤抖，但仍强挺着用尽力气试图放松身体，不要被少年这样带着报复欲的耸动弄伤。  
感觉到他的配合，Anakin搬起另一条腿也放在了自己的肩膀上，让他整个人悬空着挂在自己身上，唯一的支撑点就是两人的交合部位。重心都集中在腿间柔嫩的部分，少年全身重量的撞击，让坚硬的性器更加深入，浑圆饱满的头部轻易的捅开了凹陷紧闭的生殖腔。  
＂唔，唔，嗯——＂  
Obiwan后仰着头瞪大了眼睛看着漆黑的天空，发出一声鼻音，立在半空中的脚蜷缩起十个脚趾，强烈的刺激让他彻底迷失在这片让人浑身战栗的快感中。  
看到心爱的人在强烈的快感下如此失神，Anakin本能的涌起一种对Obiwan的怜惜对自己的粗暴和冷酷有着罪恶的退缩，但很快，他想起来这个Omega的欺骗，他这些装模作样的软弱，只不过是骗取他同情的把戏。想起他曾经含着Vader的精液，在自己身下扭腰呻吟，而自己竟然被那种渴望感动，以为被允许的内射是出自相爱的真心。  
＂骗子！＂他的腰顶弄的更加用力，忽略了那些凄惨的呜咽和哀鸣和Obiwan晃动着头部的拒绝。他托着继父丰满雪白的臀部大开大合地草干，水淋淋的内腔已被顶弄得顺滑异常，狭窄的内腔口也松软大开，唯有娇嫩的穴口，全根插入后被撑到了撕裂的边缘，只能紧绷绷地箍着性器粗大的根部，徒劳地阻拦着更深入的顶干。  
Anakin的每一回齐根没入后都要在Obiwan身体里停顿一下，充分体会深处内腔按摩般地收缩，享受着嫩肉怯生生地裹吸，直爽得他胯下越顶越用力，越顶越深。  
＂不，不行……啊啊……Anakin……嗯啊~轻，轻点啊……要破了……啊，啊啊啊……＂  
Obiwan已然被折磨的有些神志不清了，拽出布料后合不拢的红唇向外吐着不成句的低吟和涎水，他空洞的眼睛呆呆的看着前方。  
身体被颠得发软，无人抚慰的阴茎随着颠簸的频率一下下打在小腹上，甩出的体液沾湿了小腹，他的双手捆在身后，整个人控制不住地向后仰在Vader胸前。越来越重的撞击让他觉得自己的内腔都快被捅穿了，后穴也已经失去了弹性一般，跟着抽插的节奏＂噗呲噗呲＂地向外喷水。  
熊熊欲火灼烧着他的身心，让他燥热难耐，无意识地想要分开自己的双腿，揉搓自己无人问津的柔嫩娇乳，想要Alpha那种野蛮粗鲁的湿吻。  
＂他们是怎么忍住，这么多年你都没有标记你？还是他们争着标记你，谁也没有成功？＂  
Anakin边说下身操干的速度逐渐进入冲刺阶段，＂啪啪＂的肉体撞击声连成一片。少年双眼通红，像是野兽发了狂，掐着Obiwan的腰，直上直下地整根进出，捣干已经烂熟的肉穴，松软的内腔被快速地来回进出，内里娇嫩的内壁被撞得越来越软越来越酸。  
两个人都已到了极限。  
＂啊，啊，停，啊停一下，Anakin！啊啊啊——！＂  
Obiwan的眼睛突然泛白，身前未经触摸的阴茎喷出了精水，腹内的生殖腔不断抽搐，潮吹的热浪劈头盖脸地喷洒在敏感的性器上，浇得Anakin闭着眼喘息，也跟着喷射出来。强劲的Alpha持续了十几秒，浓稠的精液刚好灌满了Omega娇小的内腔。  
Obiwan也因同时达到了双重高潮，爽得陷入了半昏迷状态。Vader抱着他亲个不停，欣赏着怀里高潮后的Omega动人的身躯。月光下，萦绕着一层淡淡的光泽，这股光芒却不似往日那般圣洁端庄，而是更像是带着勾人犯罪的魅惑。  
饱挺的胸膛上还挂着他自己的精液，丰腴修长的双腿被Anakin从肩上放下来，横在微凉结雾的草地上轻轻抽搐，而已经湿润的额头在发汗，点点汗珠随着他急促的喘息，抖动着滑落。  
这就是Obiwan，这就是他勾引Alpha的证据，用那种温柔虔诚的表现，掩盖着真实贪婪的内心，饥渴的Omega，说谎的惯犯。他的每一个动作，都充满了对性的诱导，他的每一个眼神，都让人陷入痴迷渴望的困境。  
唯一占有他的方式，就是将他关起来，锁在别人都再也无法碰触的地方。谁也无法再闻到他的味道，听见他的声音，看到他美丽纯洁的模样。  
失神的望着眼前健硕英俊的继子，Obiwan的脸上莹润着一层柔光，他应该拒绝的，在那个夜晚就应该强硬绝情的拒绝。而现在，事情早就已经无法挽回了，他们两个都见过自己交合中的淫乱下贱的模样，记恨、嫉妒、充满了支配的渴望和暴虐，两个Alpha在完全情欲的支配下行动，将这样背德荒唐的乱伦推向了不可遏制的一端。对自己的怨恨，对对方的嫉妒，让这场欲望的追逐充满了攀比的掠夺。  
他说了谎，企图依靠谎言获取安宁，这就是他获得的惩罚。再多的羞辱，再多的愧疚，都无法挽救。

“Vader，啊，啊！！唔——”  
在另一个继子身下，绽放出绚丽迷乱的美丽，含着Anakin的精液，又被他的哥哥不断的操弄。淫荡不堪，羞耻至极，又让他似乎欲罢不能。股间大股大股的白浆涌落，里面都是Alpha的精液。张着水漾柔唇，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛看着身边的人将沾满了淫液的阴茎放在自己嘴边，他的胡须上淋着杂乱腥甜的液体，还来不及拒绝，Anakin就已经按着他的脑袋，将自己的性器深入到了继父温热柔软的口腔里。  
硕长硬挺的阴茎插在自己体内，上下来回抽动。Obiwan呜咽着流泪，为了抵抗身体的淫欲和杂念，他一个人隐忍的自我抚慰了这幺多年，竟然是在继子的身体下尝到这种交合狂乱欲仙欲死的滋味。后穴想要Alpha的阴茎一直插着往里深入，一直往里面射浓精，他需要Alpha的浓郁强烈的信息素来抚慰，需要标记带来的臣服和满足的依赖，他的内腔，干涸饥渴了三十多的生殖腔在贪婪急切的叫喧，想要日日夜夜沉浸在Alpha的精液里面。  
Vader的蛮干狠力，比Anakin更凶猛。Obiwan很快被操弄的失了魂，不住的哆嗦。他身后的手指紧紧攥着地上的青草，双腿尽量张开到最大，迎接蛮力进入，狠命的撞击。天旋地转，勇猛十足的撞击下Omega一身雪白的淫肉震荡，身前强悍雄壮的Alpha突然抬着他的一条腿，往里狠狠抽动。  
Obiwan被继子接二连三送上绝顶高潮时，不知是舒服还是痛苦的抽吸，只让Anakin感觉到喉咙处对着自己马眼的嘬吸，舒爽到头皮发麻。滚烫的浓浆热精顺着他的喉咙强劲灌入，带着哭腔的呜咽中，白色粘稠的液体顺着他的嘴角流出，一股一股的流淌到他原本整洁轻薄的胡须上，带着一点点泡沫，稀稀拉拉的流淌。  
Anakin抚摸着他的脸，迷恋深情的目光短暂的停留。即使知道他是个人皆可夫的Omega，即使知道他会对着所有的Alpha敞开大腿，他依然深深的迷恋着Obiwan，迷恋他的每一次喘息，每一个眼神，每一寸肌肤。  
“不，啊啊，啊，Vader，啊，Anakin，不要，啊——”  
来不及哭喊吐出嘴里的精液，又被Vader送上了新的高峰。落在地上的腿不停的用力乱蹬，随着年轻的Alpha越来越悍勇的草干，被举在肩上的脚掌在空中乱晃，颤抖的身子一直痉挛着，内腔止不住的潮吹喷水，顺着两人交合的动作咕唧、咕唧的溢出来，流到草地上。  
Obiwan完全失去了意识，不知道被这样按着做了多久，微张的红唇里吐出的魅惑呻吟声，大张着白嫩的双腿，挺着腰主动将自己的内穴往继子的胯下送。到Vader终于满足的在他体内释放时，他才在Anakin的亲吻中找回一点神志，太硬了，太粗了，有些不太正常的撕裂感在体内膨胀。Obiwan有些迷离的眼神困惑的看着Anakin，然后突然从性爱的淫乱酸软中回神，剧烈的挣扎起来，  
“放开我，Anakin！你们不能这样做，我是你们的继父！不要，不要标记我，拿出去！求求你们！Vader，拿出去！”  
Obiwan惊恐的高声呼喊，带着呵斥愤怒的叫喊慢慢变成了带着柔腻凄凉的哀求，痉挛收缩的内穴在极度快感和恐惧中，接受着膨胀坚硬的成结。   
Vader带着得意的胜利，微微挺腰，给自己涨大的性器换了个更加舒适的姿势，他低笑着回应道“拿不出去了，继父。你咬的太紧了，根本就出不去。”  
“放开我， Vader。Anakin，求你——啊”在他脖颈上亲吻的Anakin对着Omega脖后红肿湿润的腺体，用力咬了下去。Obiwan的瞳孔猛然放大，他挣扎的双腿一僵，从剧烈的抽搐中停了下来，慢慢变得瘫软无力。天昏地暗的恐惧，席卷而来的冰冷，充满了羞耻侮辱般的痛苦，让 Obiwan绝望的闭上眼睛，喉咙里充满了沙哑低沉的呜咽。  
他们还是这样做了，这两个野性蓬勃血气方刚的年轻人，不计后果的任性。怀着报复般的邪念，标记了他们的继父，不应该属于他们的Omega。Alpha那种强势压迫感席卷了他的全身，搅得头脑一片空白，Obiwan无力去想他将面对什么结果，这样荒唐的行为已经将他的全部计划打破。实际上从双胞胎出现开始，他安稳平静的生活，早已被搅乱。那个站在Qui-Gon身后调皮又倔强的孩子消失了，取而代之的是一个过分沉稳早熟的Obiwan，可能他并不喜欢这样，可能他只是想一直生活在Qui-Gon坚韧稳重的庇护下。  
但是双胞胎让他不得不独自面对生活。只是他没有想到，自己一手带大的男孩们，竟然会对自己的身体有着如此强烈而荒唐的渴望。  
我的教育失败了，他在昏迷前不住的忏悔，我感到非常抱歉。  
不仅仅是对Qui-Gon，也是对双胞胎的深刻的歉意与失望。

体内的结终于慢慢消退后，软下来的性器不死心地停留在他的后穴里轻轻摩擦。  
＂啊……＂  
Vader餍足地轻叹一声，突然想到一个恶劣的主意。  
＂……他们知道。＂  
Obiwna被断断续续的交谈声吵醒，脑袋里一阵发懵，迷茫地抬头看向四周。记忆突然回涌，刚才那场荒唐淫乱的交合，那一幕幕淫乱的画面，一齐浮现在他的脑海里。  
糟了！ 他想起来，这两个年轻的孩子标记了我，我在哪里？！会不会有人发现我们的事情？他感觉到马车晃动的频率，自己正叉开腿坐在车厢的地板上，身上披着Vader黑色的披风。   
Obiwan不太清醒的脑袋里乱七八糟，一时间不知所措。  
＂你醒了吗？啧，刚刚竟然能舒服的晕过去。＂  
Anakin附下身看着Obiwan的眼睛，那种戏虐挑衅的神情让他别过脸不敢直视。  
“都是我的错，你们已经，已经报复过我。放我离开吧！我绝对不会跟任何人——”  
美貌的Omega眼角绯红双目含春，还粘着残精的斑驳胡须带着凌辱过的凄婉，遮盖不完全的披风下微敞露出洁白起伏的小腹，湿漉漉粉嫩的阴茎硬挺着从下摆里露出痕迹，一点白浊从他岔开的腿间流到地板上。  
一看就是经历了某些不可描述的事情，Obiwan的样子，让他的哀求毫无说服力。  
“我们为什么要报复你？”Anakin轻轻的在他侧脸上亲吻，反复用手指摸索他脸上妩媚妖娆的泪痣。“我们会好好照顾你。”  
“我只想要——”  
他的话还没有说完，Vader的手从身后捂住了他的嘴。少年低笑了两声，强硬狡猾的接道，  
“我们都知道，你一直想要一个属于你自己的孩子。”  
Anakin抬起头跟哥哥对视了一眼，两个成年的Alpha带着不容抗拒的语调，在Obiwan惊慌失措的目光里说道。  
“你想要的一切，我们都会给你。”

——————————TBC————————  
下一章就是小黑屋的怀孕，  
blabla  
大概争取结束。  
不过最近会很忙，  
所以什么时候能结束就，  
遥遥无期了。


	6. Chapter 6

“Anakin!”Padme走进大门的时候高声呼唤道，她挥手示意C3PO在门口等自己，大步走上了楼梯。  
Anakin正带着五六个仆人站在楼梯拐角上，见到Padme走过来，急忙停下手中的活对她点头问好。Padme抬起头，棕色长发向后滑落，露出精致美丽的侧脸。  
她的眉毛慢慢皱了起来，大厅里的仆人们正将墙上的画摘下来。  
“发生了什么？”Padme疑惑的目光转向Anakin，后者满不在乎的耸耸肩。  
“重新装修而已，”Anakin忍不住撇嘴笑了一下，他看着有些褪色的画像得意的扬起了下巴。  
Padme仔细的观察着他的表情，内心隐约觉得这样的理所当然背后隐藏着什么不对劲。属于少年的那种得意经常伴随着一些意想不到的恶作剧，但她心底从未有过如此强烈的反应。  
“Obiwan怎么样了？从上周他就一直在生病。”Padme边说转身准备上楼。  
“嘿！”Anakin的大手完全是下意识的抓住了她，连自己都没有感觉到的粗鲁和一点慌张，他立刻松开了Padme，但已经来不及了，这样的冲动引起了Padme的警觉。  
Padme的眼睛猛然抬起，用一种陌生的目光审视着他，“究竟发生了什么？”  
“你不能上去，”Anakin别过脸，他不擅长说谎，至少在Padme面前，这个少年总会流露出一些不自然的僵硬“他还在生病。”  
“到底是什么病？Ani”Padme向他凑近了一步，紧紧追随着躲闪的眼睛。  
“只是感冒，但他不想传染别人。”Anakin说完似乎松了口气，他的睫毛煽动了几下，抬起眼睛对上Padme的目光，一双无辜单纯的大眼睛就差说出我没有说谎这几个字。  
Padme松了口气，她坚持道“大家都很担心他，你必须让我见见他Ani。我可以离的远一些。”  
Anakin咬着嘴唇挣扎了一下，他还是无法拒绝Padme的要求，小心的点了一下头。

脚步声临近，停在了门口。  
Obiwan在头晕的摇晃中，手指紧紧握着床头的立柱，他残存的意识告诉他来的并不是Anakin一个人。  
原本明亮的房间内，落下的帷幔遮住了一床春色，穿着白色浴袍的Obiwan脸带媚色陀红，娇喘不止。双腿敞开夹在继子健硕精壮的腰侧，两人身间摩擦的嫩红色性器微微挺立着，顶端溢出粘稠的黏液丝线，缓缓淌下柱身流到起伏的小腹上。  
“Obiwan？“Padme的声音传来，隔着厚重的天鹅绒，沉闷的十分不真实。  
“你还好吗？”  
“Padme………我…………嗯……”  
“还是不舒服吗？”Padme似乎走进了些。  
“没……不要，不要靠近……”  
他在激烈的耸动下咬着嘴唇，压抑的娇喘，快要压不住叫出来了。好舒服，让人快要窒息的快感，那根顶在他生殖腔中的磨蹭的性器，让他快要发疯了。  
Vader在昏暗的光线下，欣赏着眼含热泪，不断抽搐战栗的继父。他咬着嘴唇突然一个激灵，浴袍下粉嫩的性器蓦然间抖动数下，颤抖着射出几道稀薄的白浊，喷到自己的小腹上。昨晚被两人做的到现在身子酸软无力，视线中的乳白色浆液稀薄浅淡，顺着光滑的肌肤缓缓往身侧滑落。  
Obiwan挣扎着酸软的身体无法躲避，身上的少年还没射出来，而Padme还在外面，随时可能掀起帘子走进来。Vader似乎被他高潮中锁紧的嫩淫穴绞吸的很爽，搂着他的腰身死命的摸着白嫩细滑的身子，贪婪的舔吻着柔软的脖颈。  
要被人发现的恐惧，让他想要推开Vader的脑袋，可Alpha的力气比他大的多，被标记后的生理反应也让他无法强硬的拒绝自己的Alpha。他越挣扎，只会得到报复般用力的揉动！  
“啊……嗯……”  
少年钢铁似得手臂，揽着他愈发柔软的腰肢，用力往胯下箍按。Obiwan紧蹙着眉头，捂着嘴巴不敢发出过多的声音。  
“大家都很担心你。Obiwan，已经一周了？需不需要我请医生来看看你？”Padme似乎闻到了一点空气中的味道，即使在厚重未满的掩盖下，那种过分甜腻的味道依然悄悄的飘出来。Omega进入发情期的味道，这让她有些理解Anakin的不自然，毕竟是自己的继父，少年显然还不能够平静自然的面对一个Omega发情这种尴尬的事情。  
Obiwan不住的摇头，他咬着牙双手试图推开身上的人，小声的哀求，“等一下……Vader，等一下。”挣扎中他的手指触碰到少年大敞浴衣中，坚硬、光滑、结实的肌肉，让他产生了生理性的酸软，紧绷的双腿微微滑落。这是年轻精力旺盛、体格健壮的Alpha，他的Alpha。Obiwan根本无法拒绝这种看上去理所应当的交配，他饥渴的身体，甚至不需要Vader的控制，就在配合着寻求那种可悲的快乐。  
“不……，我没事，让我……休息一下。”  
Padme感觉到他几乎是咬着牙说完这句话，她十分理解处于发情期的Omega的无力和不适，被两个都是Alpha的继子环绕对Obiwan来说一定是非常不容易的事。  
“我们会照顾好他的。”Anakin在一边说道，他皱着眉看着红色的天鹅绒帷幔，对那一点轻微的风吹般的摇晃明显产生了不满。  
“哦，Anakin。”Padme略有些欣慰，她抬手轻轻的拍了拍Anakin的胳膊“那真是太好了。”  
“啊，Padme……你，你先回去吧……嗯……”  
挣扎中，浴衣完全滑到了身后，露出了圆润的肩头，饱满的胸膛。Obiwan在猛然一下撞击下，张开了紧咬的牙关，有些绝望的闭上眼，不想去面自己被亵玩的淫态。  
“嗯，啊，放开……啊……等，等她离开再……啊……”  
“是你咬的紧，我拿不出来”Vader说完故意用力顶了两下，他颇为不屑的向着门口的方向斜了一眼，金色的眸子里充满了被打断的暴躁和不满。  
“啊……好酸……不行……会被发现的……”  
“发现了更好，”Vader低笑了两声，他伸手轻轻的抚摸着Obiwan湿润的脸蛋，摸索着柔软火热的肌肤，贴着他的鼻尖，低声说道“我真想让所有人都知道，你是我的。”  
“啊啊，不要……啊、哈！！……唔唔、哈、啊啊……好深……不要……不要……放开我……”  
他揽着Obiwan的腰，更用力的插动。帷幔遮住的狭小空间里传来咕叽咕叽的黏腻淫液声。Vader的大手揉搓着细嫩光裸的身子，贪婪的嗅着混合了自己信息素的清香味道，用牙齿轻咬颤动起伏的脖颈。  
“哈、啊……不要………不要再咬了……”  
Obiwan眼眸含泪，侧着头躲避，Anakin也很喜欢咬他的脖子，双胞胎这些日子比赛一般的占有，心存妒忌的兄弟，充满了对对方的不满和愤怒，但这样莫名其妙的敌视和难以解决的冲突，最后也不过是要在他身上获得释放和发泄。要是现在留下吻痕的话，会被Anakin发现，少不了又是一番虐待。  
“你说什么？”Padme听见床上传来的声音，她刚要走进，Anakin又拦住了她。  
“他不太舒服，等下我会喂他吃点药。”  
虽然让Alpha照顾发情的Omega并不是什么好选择，但Padme心里总还认为他们是Obiwan的继子。她暗自想，还是需要找一个合适的人来接替他们。  
Alpha宽厚火热的胸膛靠在他身上，Obiwan失神的望着床幔的斜上方。少年依旧坚挺的性器正顶着他的要害，稍微一动身子就要软成一滩春水。他能感觉到腿间的淫水已经多的开始往下滴了，抽动的声音越来越大。Obiwan绝望的胡思乱想，Padme会听到，所有的人都会知道，Obiwan在自己的继子身下娇嗔呻吟。  
浴衣腰带被彻底拽落，Vader不断摸着他身子的每一寸肌肤。内腔里先前内射的精液被搅和的流了出来，内部被接连强力撞击的酸胀酥软，Alpha充满极端爆发力的欲火，仅仅是信息素的味道就能让他瞬间高潮。Obiwan迷茫的眸子神色复杂的望着身上的人，Vader猛烈的插动，让他酸痒的有如娼妓般淫荡。生殖器内里饱含着两人浓稠精液，好酸，好热。那么粗那么火热的性器，捣着里面的白浆，被两人这样不间断的内射，会怀孕的。而这正是他们想要的，双胞胎并不是真的很明白让Omega怀孕意味着什么，他们只知道Omega会生下孩子，而一旦有了孩子，Obiwan就不可能再离开了。  
“Obiwan，我还有个好消息要告诉你，希望你能开心一些。”  
Padme的声音如此清晰，将他一下从肉体的迷茫中激醒，浑浑噩噩的啊了一声。  
“我听说皇帝已经为他们找好了结婚对象，”她充满欢喜的看着身边的Anakin，在少年目瞪口呆的震惊中笑着继续说道“只要再过两个月，就可以在这里举行婚礼了。”  
“这不可能！”Anakin大叫道。  
“你知道的，必须赶在你们生日之前。”Padme有些疑惑他的失态。  
Obiwan摇着头，又要高潮了，为了避免叫的声音太大，被外面的人听到他捂住了自己的嘴。 身子已经被抽插到开始小幅度痉挛，要到了，升天般的快感，让他眼眸渐渐涣散，脚趾紧缩，Vader耸动的速度开始加快，用力的摩擦、冲击！  
在高潮中继续被狠干，是很痛苦的。强烈的快感会使他在高潮中难耐的叫喊，忘情的呻吟，不顾廉耻的扭动挺腰，Obiwan恨不能现在就昏厥，还能摆脱这样被欲望控制的丑陋姿态。  
但他已经在高潮中，身子像是脱水的鱼儿般开始在床上弹动，还含着继子性器的后穴，白浆四溢，大股的液体，顺着交合的缝隙流淌到床单上。  
Padme见到一只白皙的手从帷幔中伸了出来。她走上前，握住了这只颤抖无力的手掌。  
“会好起来的，Obiwan。相信我。”  
她听到了一声沉闷的回应，他的声音听上去，疲惫，焦躁，带着一种厌恶的不耐烦。  
不像Obiwan，倒像是Vader。

床上，Vader带着难言的亢奋在Obiwan的身体里抽动，带出股股黏腻的淫水。 分开在他腰侧的双腿丰腴结实，雪白饱满，肌肉匀称，脚背绷紧，在强烈的快感下微微抽搐。  
Vader越插越亢奋，显然没发觉有人靠进来了，他按着身下人挣扎的手腕，用力压着肥润的内壁上摩擦。  
扑哧、扑哧、黏腻的透明淫液从那人的淫穴中，被少年的性器插出来，顺着股缝流淌。Obiwan在无助的挣扎，湿润软滑的甬道，裹吸着继子的阴茎。已经中年的Omega眼角含着春水，复杂的看着继子被欲望和嫉妒沾染的双眼。听到刚刚Padme的话，Vader像是着了魔般在他体内冲捣，对着他的娇嫩的生殖腔牟着劲儿的捅弄，按着他的肩头，让他承受自己粗暴凶猛的撞击、侵犯！  
“嗯……啊……轻点……嗯嗯、啊……啊，Vader……”  
“不要乱动，Obiwan，”Vader终于看到了坐在边上的Anakin，他恶劣的顶了一下，满意的听到Obiwan带着疼痛的呻吟“我们只是想让你高兴。”  
“呜！……胡说…………不……不要……不行……不能再射进来……呜、呜”  
感觉到Vader在自己体内然增大的性器，Obiwan害怕的高声叫喊。Anakin扳住他的下巴，轻轻摩挲他留着胡须的脸颊，用鼻尖微微磨蹭，在沾染着自己味道的Omega脸上亲吻。  
“你想要孩子的，我们就给你一个。”  
“唔！唔唔！！、嗯、唔唔唔！！！！、唔！！……”  
Obiwan猛烈的摇头，他的嘴唇被Anakin吻住，而身体在Vader健壮坚硬的撞击下，早就被揉动成了一滩春水，这样光着身子被两个继子奸淫玩弄，轮流内射受孕，让他羞耻到了极点，也敏感到了极限。身子是诚实的，他被一次次玩弄到高潮，即使他心里如何抗拒这样的现实。  
有着年轻的活力的身体，肆无忌惮的在他体内抽动。Obiwan的身体在两人今日的轮流滋养下变得更加细腻柔软，充满了烂熟的甜蜜，给予了双胞胎致命的诱惑。  
Anakin吻着他柔嫩娇软的唇，Vader揽着他的腰肢，一刻也没停歇的在他体内抽送着。像是下一刻他就会消失不见般，侵犯着他，让他奔溃到哭泣，又让他无法逃离。  
“呜、啊！！……不要，啊！……不要进来，啊！我不想，啊啊！！……”  
Obiwan眉头紧蹙，难以忍耐的淫哼浪叫，内腔被毫不留情的插干，濒临奔溃边缘的他，然不住哀求着拒绝。再差一点就要沦陷了，他不能这样做，不能让自己堕落到这步田地，不能再顺从他们的胡言乱语，突发奇想。  
“你总是这样说，”Anakin皱着眉，表现出来跟哥哥一样的不耐烦，他有些激动的说道“他总当我们是小孩子。”  
他俯下身，摸索着Obwian带着细纹的眼角，和紧皱的眉梢，那含着的若有若无的魅惑和温柔从容的纯真，又带着成熟蜜桃般的糜烂与蛊惑，让他的继子们都对他着了魔。  
“我们已经长大了。”他那带着鼻音的嗓音充满了抱怨，“是能让你怀孕的Alpha。”  
Obiwan被撞击的神志不清，仰面望着黑暗中的屋顶，深红色的穴口颜色柔嫩诱人，平时闪耀着莹润肥美光泽的嫩粉褶皱，被两人反复折腾了几天，充血之后变成成熟的深红色凹陷。内射进去的精液流满了丰腴的臀部，透着蕴红的肌肤上一片斑驳狼藉。  
Anakin看的眼红，他不满的抱怨道“今天你一个人做了好久！”  
Vader啧了一声，“我又没堵着他的嘴。”  
“说好了我们一起让他怀孕的。”Anakin低头看着Obiwan失神的面孔，虽然他认为射在这张美丽的脸上也很让人动心，但对哥哥这种独占行为的不满让他拒绝再这样做。  
“你已经骗了我好几次了。”Anakin吼道。“你知道竞争不过我吗？”  
Vader喘息着停止了自己的动作，他抱着Obiwan的身子让他趴在自己胸前，手指摸索着探向两人交合的部分，借着粘腻的淫液揉动了一阵，微微的拉开了一点缝隙。  
Anakin愣了一下，继而明白了他的意图，Obiwan鲜红的后穴中那条缝隙被手指抽动的越来越大，Vader挑起眉看着他，低声说道，  
“我有这个自信，一定是我让他怀孕。”  
趴在继子胸前，汗津津的Obiwan突然抽搐着张大了红唇，娇柔的身子蓦僵直，他的十指攥着Vader的胳膊想要起身逃离这样的不适，后穴抽搐锁紧，绞吸着怒涨坚硬的性器，忍受着一点点涨裂般的疼痛。  
之前只被一个Alpha插入过的地方，现在被两个个野心勃勃的家伙深入。继子们被他绞吸的眯着眼睛粗喘，双胞胎也在咬牙忍受一些不适，互相摩擦到的奇异感觉，共处一室的委屈和互相埋怨。想念了多年的身体，终于如愿以偿把他吞吃入腹，谁知道又有自己的兄弟在这中间搅乱，现在，他们有了共同分享的机会，又怎能轻易放过他。  
眼眸失焦的喘息，眼前迷雾弥漫，汗水湿透了金色的发丝，顺着他优美的脖颈、锁骨、丰腴的胸膛，蜿蜿蜒蜒的淌下。  
三人亲密暧昧的喘息中，双胞胎轻柔的抚摸着汗津津染着绯晕的淫躯，前后在他的后颈和锁骨上胡乱亲吻，帮他缓解涨疼和不适，下面娇柔到极限的幼滑小穴，含着两根连根插入的性器，艰难的蠕动着嘬吸。过分张开的甬道中，无法吞咽的精液和接连分泌的淫液更加放肆的流淌出来，太多了，太羞耻了，太过分了。  
脑子里几乎什么都没有的Obiwan挺起汗津津的胸膛，搂住Vader强健湿热的脖颈，抬起身子逃离，在坠入深渊的欲望和痛苦的理智中作出最后的挣扎。这样细小而微弱的挣扎，在他们眼里简直不值一提，一双手按着他的腰，另一个人掰开了他的双腿，让他失去支撑的身体猛然跌坐下去，将体内火热肿胀的性器瞬间吞到不可思议的深度，两个同时抵在内腔口的性器，让他失声的仰起头，瞪大了眼睛，只能攀扶着他们的肩膀寻求一点慰寄。  
不知什么时候，他们已经长到高大到可以庇护他了。Obiwan失神的抱着Vader啃吻着他脖颈的头，他在吸吻着他的喉结，把他抵在Anakin的胸前，方便了弟弟亲吻脖后的腺体。两人挽着他大开的双膝，开始了兴奋的耸动。  
“嗯、嗯！……呜！……哈啊！……啊啊……”  
被强健紧实的雄躯前后加紧，挥洒着兽性的汗水。大汗淋漓的身体，一块块的肌肉随着继子们迸发出的爆发力紧绷、耸动！  
Obiwan枕在Anakin肩头，双腿分开折起，供两人对准他的内腔，又准又狠轮流撞击，完全跟不上的节奏，完全混乱任性的胡来。他已经完全迷失在了双胞胎带来的感觉中，不论是痛苦，舒适，令人癫狂的极乐，还是为之苦痛的叹息。Obiwan喉咙遏制不住的淫哼声高高低低，无法被堵回去，体内抽动的性器时而轮流磨蹭，时而一起进退。  
丰腴白嫩的双腿，挽在Anakin健硕的深色手臂上无力的晃动，Alpha们身上散发出来的魅力混合着信息素迷乱的味道，也渐渐让Obiwan的心里有了感觉。耳边跟交合的咕叽咕叽声让Obiwan分外羞耻，体内的敏感点，被两人快要射精的坚硬性器抽送摩擦。Obiwan忍不住扭过头揽着Anakin健硕的脖颈，主动索吻，两人唇舌交缠，嘴里的淫液拉出了丝。  
Vader的手握住了他身前那根久未被抚慰过的肉棒，敏感的身体在两人怀里淫蛇般的扭动。  
“嗯、哈……啊……Vader……啊！……Anakin……”  
两人都没有回答他，同样沉醉迷恋的眸子低垂，在黑暗中闪烁着微弱的光芒，两人胡乱亲吻着他修长的脖颈，光裸的脊背，深处生殖腔口被不断触碰到的感觉，让Obiwan迷蒙着娇哼，受不了的在两人怀中扭动淫叫，身前的肉棒又被Vader的大手包裹住亵玩揉捏。淫荡不堪，下贱至极，竟然在这样荒唐的情景下感到舒服，Obiwan心里有着强烈的背德感，几番耸动之下，被折磨的酸软在两人怀里，靠着火热宽厚的胸膛上奔溃哭泣。他试图用尽最后的力气推开两人，想起身逃离，身体越是下贱淫乱，心理上背德的罪恶感越来越强烈。  
Vader盯着他的目光让Obiwan心悸，那种要把他撕碎吞咽的目光。下一刻，就强势的吻了下去  
“唔、唔唔……唔……嗯唔！……”  
感受到他身子的突然痉挛，Vader的手握住了他的阴茎根部，用大拇指堵住了呤口。被两人的抽动带上了高潮，却又不能射的痛苦，Obiwan喊又喊不出来，嘴还被堵的死死的。狡猾的舌头已经伸进了他的喉咙，敏感的上颚，密集的神经遍布带，后颈上突然传来的疼痛，在瞬间的抽搐后，让他的身体产生了麻醉般的舒适和放松，浑身酥痒到Obiwan想要哀求都无法开口。  
被紧紧禁锢在身下，让背德的罪恶感和绝顶的快感来回冲击到巅峰，Obiwan的眼角溢满了泪水，被松开的红唇大张，一句有意义的话也发不出来，只剩下喘气的份儿。  
大开的双腿间，两根粗壮的阴茎撑的一丝缝隙都没有，只有黏腻的淫液声，发出咕叽咕叽的声响。  
屁股下面都是两人内射进去的精液，自己的淫水也被不断的插出来。两人开始较劲般的向着狭窄紧闭的内腔插进去，眼眸发红的按着他柔软的身体，不停的耸动，争抢着要在内腔里射精。Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，心理不止是勾引了继子们的背德感，还有被两人这样玩弄的自我唾弃，以及可能被内射到怀上的恐惧。  
他大张着柔唇，用力的呼吸着闷热空间里有限的氧气，三个人的呼吸交错在这样狭小昏暗的帷帐里，让他有种被压制在双胞胎精神世界中的错觉。双胞胎盯着那张成熟又魅惑的面孔，一下一下干着他。看着他在他们身下，媚态蹙眉，闷哼娇喘，内心无比满足。  
内腔突然喷涌出一大股粘稠的蜜汁，幼滑肥嫩的内腔口微微打开了一点，开始抽抽着绞紧、收缩。Obiwan又到高潮了，他抽搐着，眼眸又蒙上了一层迷雾，现在似乎变成了一具性爱娃娃，仰面望着前方，承受着他们太过于凶猛的侵犯。  
双胞胎一边怜惜的在他脸上亲吻，一边争抢着要挤入那个狭小娇嫩的小孔，Anakin借着体位的便利，按着他的腰猛然捅开了内腔口，将自己挤了进去炫耀版的来回晃动。Obiwan 咬着嘴唇，十指攥着床单，受不了的摇着脑袋，任凭已经潮湿混乱的金发被揉动的更加混乱。他无法逃离，半阖着的迷蒙美眸，金发湿漉漉的黏在脸颊，连叫喊声都变得嘶哑。  
“轻点，好痛，Anakin”  
看到Obiwan已经快要被他折磨到昏厥，Anakin只感到无比的得意，他能感受到内腔蠕动收缩着服侍着他的欲望，这是哥哥完全没有感受到的。  
他挑衅的看了一眼愤怒的Vader，抵在深处轻轻抽动，每一下都让头部的肉棱卡在狭窄箍紧的小口上，带着内腔拉扯到变形，在狠狠的怼回去。  
“你总是对他更好。”Vader红了眼睛，他抓着Obiwan的头发，恶狠狠的说道，腰随着Anakin的动作，一次次的撞向狭小柔软的内腔口，年轻的火力Obiwan就快要承受不住，他胡乱的呜咽哀求，攥着凌乱的床单，被干到了极限声嘶力竭的叫喊。  
汗水淹没了他，意识渐渐陷入一片黑暗。每当在他以为快要触底时，又更强烈凶猛的耸动折磨到失声哀求，持续不断的狂捣！里面被内射的粘浆捣翻了，顺着红肿的穴口一直往外涌。他甚至无法昏厥，过快的速度和强硬的力度，摆明了就是要让他在两人胯下彻底沉沦，变成他们的专属。  
“啊，啊啊，啊！不要，Anakin，不要再……哈啊，不要碰，进不去的Vader，进不……啊——”  
短促激烈的喘息，渐渐睁大的双眸，身子弓起，快感快速堆积，两人压着他的肩膀快速密集的狂捣猛干！里面娇嫩的穴口服侍双胞胎的性器，一个人刚刚抽出去，另一个就会借着还未闭合的缝隙挤进去。被插的陷进去，抽出时，又被带出来，娇嫩淫滑的内腔，快要被两人胯下的火热，烫坏掉，而这些Obiwan无暇顾及，他在如此密集混乱的攻击下，头脑空白，身子遏制不住的开始战栗，他不间断的高潮了太多次，而双胞胎却越战越勇。按着他的双腿，挺着腰身，汗流浃背的继续。  
被他高潮中的身体服侍到低吼，双胞胎额头青筋绷起，越看怀里的Omega越觉得兴奋，热血沸腾的少年们根本不让他休息，胯下更用力的，把全身的爆发力都聚集到了性爱上，更激烈、勇猛的在他体内耸动！两人这一场互相嫉妒、怀疑、充满了Alpha攻击色彩的抢夺，在他的身体中越演越烈。  
还在绝顶的高潮的余韵中，双胞胎却开始更凶狠的操弄，青筋鼓起的强健手臂，紧紧的按着他受不了再多快感的身子，发红的双眼盯着他含泪的眼眸。似乎要一次在他身上发泄所有的欲望。Obiwan无意识的承受着两人比赛般的给予，迷迷糊糊中，有人在吸着他的乳头，另人一个人吻的他不能呼吸，快要窒息。  
内腔口一次次被撑开，硬邦邦，滚烫脉动着的阴茎想要一起挤进去，但结果只是撑开了狭窄的内穴口，完全挤在一起，蓄满的精液蓄势待发。两人的性器仿佛比刚才更粗壮了一圈，温度高烫。刚插进去，淫穴就被撑的火辣，不知是过度拉扯的疼痛，还是被火热的阴茎烫到快要坏掉。  
“啊哈，好痛……啊……出去，拿出去！啊！”  
Anakin在他身后紧紧的禁锢着他的胳膊，而Vader按着他的腰，两人默契的牵制了Obiwan所有的挣扎，不会放过他的，不会因为他的任何哀求而心软，下定决心要惩罚他的双胞胎，低吼着深深抵着他的打开的内腔，怒射出滚烫的精液！  
Obiwan的手指攥着床单扭做一团。无法呼喊，内腔被的热浆烫的抽搐，微微起伏的柔软腹部鼓起来一点弧度。脑海中混乱、黑暗、完全找不到任何光亮。  
这场持久而过分荒淫的性爱在双胞胎终于释放后慢慢平息，Obiwan瘫软在床上，双眸失焦，剧烈的喘息。腿间无法完全闭合的深红色小穴里缓缓涌出白色粘稠的精液，随着他的喘息，被轻轻的吸回去，再次颤颤巍巍的流出一点点，反复几次后，终于缓缓的顺着臀缝滑落。  
Vader低头在那张让自己迷恋的脸上亲吻了一下，他将床单从Obwian的手中拽出来，轻柔的按摩着那只麻木抽筋的手掌，贴在嘴唇上亲吻。  
另一边的Anakin帮他将颤抖的双腿合拢，拽过被子盖好赤裸的Omega，他高大健硕的身子贴在Obiwan湿漉漉的身体上，舒适的来回磨蹭。  
“这样很好。”他小声说，显然不是说给怀里已经昏睡过去的人。  
“只要有了孩子，他就永远不会离开我们。”Vader难得温柔的目光，带着一点不那么自信的恐惧。  
“我只想要他在我身边。”

Vader不耐烦的拉开门，他甚至连头发都没有整理好，被打扰了性事的愤怒让他憋了一肚子的气，准备让这个倒霉的人好受。  
“Windu？！！！”他的瞳孔瞬间收缩，看着小广场上马车后的士兵明显产生了一些惊愕和恐惧。  
Windu黑着脸，对这种非常随意邋遢的行为表示强烈的指责，他大声呵斥道“看看你自己像什么样子！Vader！”  
其实站在他身前，但由于个子太小没被注意到的Yoda主教率先挤进了门。  
“嗯，真是一团糟，Obiwan生病后。”  
Vader瞪大了眼睛，惊恐的高声喊道，“Anakin！Anakin，Yoda和Windu主教来了！”

“很奇怪，我看到屋里的混乱。”Yoda坐在Obiwan床边的椅子上，他感觉都有些不正常，但说不出为什么，一想到Windu说过这都是属于Omega的那些事情，也不好直接问。于是他认为可能是床边放着苹果的缘故，吃了它问题就会消失。  
“我只知道皇帝派来的人被你们赶走了！”Windu厉声喝道，“你到底在想什么？为什么不阻止他们Obiwan？”  
Obiwan有些羞愧的低着头，紧紧攥着自己的被角说不出话，他被下的床单还是湿的，浸透了自己的体液和缓缓流出的精液，这样强烈的不适混合着羞耻和无奈让他不知该如何开口。多亏他们是Beta，才感受不到这样的异样，Obiwan感觉自己好像双手沾满鲜血的罪人，坐在自己的犯罪现场，感谢与那些目击者是视而不见的瞎子，才让他逃过一场惊悚冰冷的审判。但是他逃不过去，总有人会审判他，甚至他自己也在谴责自己。  
“他一直在生病。”抱着胳膊靠在墙上的Vader没好气的说道，他不满的盯着Windu的身影，厌恶般的从嗓子里挤出这句话。  
Anakin有些紧张，看到Obiwan那种充满愧疚和自责的神情，他的心像被挤压过一般疼痛。都是这些主教逼迫他的，都是他们才把Obiwan逼成这样的，谁也没有资格指责他的Obiwan，不论是为了什么事情。  
“我们不会结婚的。”Anakin冷冰冰的说道，他失去了一向的礼貌和尊重，终于变得跟哥哥一样，对教廷的人充满了鄙视和嘲讽。“我们会亲自去找皇帝说清楚。”  
“Anakin！没有人可以违抗皇帝的旨意。”Obiwan呵斥道，他沙哑的嗓音充满了失望。  
Anakin强迫自己扭过头不看他，继续说道“Obiwan也不会去教廷，我们会继续这样生活。Obiwan是我们的——”  
“Anakin！闭上你的嘴！”Obiwan的嗓音提高了一些，他的吼叫伴随着一系列咳嗽，胸腔里的震动让双胞胎心惊的身体颤抖，他们本能的想要靠近自己的Omega，但被Windu主教抢先一步。  
那个大个子的Beta坐在他床边，用手拍击着他的后背帮他顺气。  
Yoda不住的摇头，把吃了一半的苹果放回到桌子上，伪装成没动过的样子“让我们来的人，就是皇帝。”  
vader刚要继续说话，windu拍了拍手，门外成对的士兵突然破门而入，按住了准备起身的双胞胎。  
“你们的婚姻是帝国很重要的一环，皇帝是不会放任你们这种任性的。是时候了，Obiwan。如果要他们顺利继承Qui-Gon的遗产，你必须离开这里。”Windu看着Obiwan略带迷茫惊慌的面孔，继续说道“不要因为眷恋而心软。你知道，什么是正确的选择。”

Obiwan怔怔的站在大厅的楼梯下，仰着头看向已经空了的墙壁，他的眼圈不由得泛红，喉结微微颤抖，额前整齐的发丝滑落，原本的从容优雅，在此刻凄惨慌乱，破碎不堪。  
“换了新主人，这里已经。”Yoda主教走到他身边，两人一起看着阳光下雪白刺眼的墙壁。“新的生活，总要开始。”  
Obiwan点点头，他垂下头假装整理手套，掩盖自己不平稳的鼻息，过去那种活泼饱满的气息被完全抽空，只剩下一具脆弱温柔的躯壳。  
“我很想念他。”  
Yoda点点头，“他也一直想念你，我相信。”  
“但是我让他失望了。”Obiwan小声嘀咕，他的眼泪已经在眼角上涌出，连带浓密的睫毛上也沾染了些许湿润。  
“你从不让他失望，他说过。”Yoda主教笑起来，他拄着拐杖摇摇晃晃的离开。  
Obiwan的眼泪差点流出来，他永远记得Qui-Gon温柔坚毅的声调。  
那不是你的错，Obiwan。

教廷的马车，在众多车马的环绕下显得简陋而老旧。  
Obiwan放好最后的箱子，他目光沉重的看着来自宫廷的仆从和命妇来来回回指挥着搬运行李，庄园里处处都充满了婚礼前的喜悦和期待。  
“不要那么担心。”Windu拍怕他的肩膀，安慰道“你还会回来看望他们的。只是搬出去住而已，又不是要跟他们断绝关系。”  
Obiwan的手有些颤抖，他的身体不自然的向着后方倾斜，不得不按着马车的门框，用力压制住这样的失态。一定是因为荷尔蒙在作怪，这样奇特的生理反应，在听到自己的Alpha要跟别人结婚的时候，在心理鼓起了强烈的不适，一种他长久以来极力克制的感觉，在此时冲破了坚固的道德世俗的阻碍，在他的脑海中肆无忌惮的大声呼喊。  
就是你的错，根本就是你先对他们产生了感情，想要他们留在你身边，所以才会一再容忍他们的碰触。这样的想法让Obiwan吓了一跳，他不停的反驳，不断的在心里自我争辩，但理智在告诉他，清醒一点，Obiwan。那不过都是些自欺欺人的谎言，如果你不想要，在第一次就会拒绝，就会因为羞耻和愤怒而破口大骂，就应该义正严辞的呵斥继子们的荒唐。  
但是他没有，他什么都没有做。甚至是带着自我欺骗的容忍他们，用自己的身体，一次又一次的侍奉，献媚，竭力迎合。让这两个年轻人沉迷、堕落、陷入到对继父不正常的迷恋中。  
他们做错了什么？不过是遇到了一个可悲的，爱上了自己继子的Omega，成为他需要满足的生理欲望的牺牲品。  
都是我的错，Obiwan在马匹的嘶鸣中急切的抬起头，阳光下淡蓝色的眸子浅到几乎完全失去了色彩。他绝望的想，即使到了这样的地步，我还是在期盼他们的追随，背负着罪恶和愧疚的折磨，渴望来自少年们的感情。  
“上车吧，Obiwan。”Windu微微皱眉，他已经看到了穿过人群奔跑而来的双胞胎，一些不太好的感觉让他心生焦虑。  
“至少让我跟他们——”  
“放手，你要学会。”Yoda主教说道。  
“现实，你必须看清。”  
“Obiwan！”  
Obiwan听到了两人高声的呼喊，带着绝望的哀求和挽留。  
他犹豫了一下，很想回头，哪怕再看一眼还属于自己的少年们。但还是咬咬牙狠心上了马车。  
“不！Obiwan……，不要离开我！……Obiwan！你不能……”  
Obiwan闭上眼睛，他听见两人的怒吼和叫喊，皇帝的警卫队一定会拦住他们，他完全不必担心他们会挣脱。  
而实际上，他又是多么难过，多么希望他们能够挣脱开一切，回到他身边。那是他一手带大的继子们，也是他的Alpha，这样的呼喊与其说是愤怒的宣泄，更多是出于本能的求助，像受到突如其来伤害的孩子，无能为力，惊慌失措，只剩下大声呼喊的本能，像他唯一能够求助的人哭叫。  
他们在像我求救，而我偏偏又是让他们陷入到伤害的罪魁祸首。  
眩晕一般的症状从头部发展，短时间内让他的胃痉挛到疼痛，Obiwan忍不住扶着门框低下头干呕，猛烈的咳嗦。  
“你还好吗？”Windu的大手拍着他的后背，几下有力的拍打，差点把Obiwan敲到昏厥。  
“我还好，谢谢。”Obiwan不留痕迹的起身推开了Windu的胳膊，有些尴尬的道谢。  
“嗯？”Yoda主教好奇的伸过头，看着Obiwan的脖子。  
他跟Windu主教交换了一个眼神。  
Yoda的目光在说，他被蚊子咬了吗？  
而Windu显然误解了这位完全没有生理知识的大师，他的低沉浑厚的声音带着无比的惊讶和难以置信，叫破了音的喊道：  
“Obiwan，你怀孕了？！！”

——————————TBC————————  
我总是这样，  
写啊写啊就越来越长，  
一个pwp写这么多字干嘛  
做爱就不走心，  
走心就磨磨唧唧。

下一章肯定结束，  
我保证。

下面就是，  
委屈的坦白真心，  
却被践踏的obiwan，  
伤心欲绝，  
而得知他怀孕的双胞胎，  
想要带着人私奔，  
究竟会如何傻叼收场？


	7. Chapter 7

Obiwan穿过宽敞的走廊，月色下，窗外隐约传来了欢声笑语。  
他侧过头，看着花园里临时搭起的帷幔，透过白色的纱帘，那些欢乐的宾客三两成群高声交谈。  
到处都是鲜花和绸缎，玻璃器皿来回清脆的撞击。  
灯光烛火将一场夜宴照的如同置身烂漫的仙境。  
一切都是为了双胞胎明天的婚礼，关于他最亲密的人最重要的事情，却将完全的将他隔绝。他不敢去问他们的新娘是谁，也不敢去听那些华丽的恭维和赞美。对于Obiwan来说，这就是诀别，明天一过，他将会完全丧失再见他们的勇气。  
他在自己生活了多年的地方，抚摸着冰冷的大理石窗台，连那些细碎的裂痕此刻都变得亲切。Obiwan有些迷惑的用手指抚摸细小斑驳的裂痕，绵延伸展了整个台面，而表面依旧光滑平整。他为什么在离开的时候才注意到这样的细节，它们究竟是什么时候出现的？又这样破裂了多少年？  
他垂下目光，将手中被汗水打皱的文件握的紧了一些。如果能选择，他只希望他们能够快乐，享受自己的人生，他应该心甘情愿接受他们的一切的选择，而不是将他们困在别人画好的轨迹上生活。  
我从来都只想让他们快乐。Obiwan抬起头，看着那一场对他来说荒诞离奇的热闹。如果他们真的不想结婚，那我们三个人可以这样继续的生活，离开这里，住在小一些的房子里，哪怕是回到农场，只要我们还在一起。  
心像被捏了一下，抽搐的令他惊讶。  
惊讶于自己突然坦诚的自私和卑劣，他想留住他们在自己身边，他比自己想象的，更加在意这两个孩子的感情。  
“Obiwan？！”走下楼梯的Anakin被吓了一跳，他跟哥哥震惊的对视了一眼，想冲过去，又猛然停住了自己的动作。  
不真实，那被月光渡上银色阴影的Obiwan，美丽的如此不真实。  
那不像一个有着温暖肉体的人，而像圣洁纯洁的影子，留在两人心上，难以挽留的倩影。  
Obiwan听到了他们的声音，慢慢的侧过脸。  
那是他一贯的目光，温柔、平和、充满了苦恼和悲怜。  
“我有事，需要跟你们商量。”

“商量？那些主教教会了你这个新词嘛？”Anakin盯着他，窝了一个多月的火气瞬间迸发，他冷哼了一声，不紧不慢的走下楼梯。  
“没什么好商量的。”Vader冷冰冰的回应道，“如果皇帝同意的话，我们根本都不会邀请你来参加婚礼。”  
Obiwan叹口气，他走近了一些，身周银色的月光散去，让他看上去变得柔软真实了许多，连带熟悉的味道也变得浓郁。  
“我还什么都没说。”  
“你有什么说话的资格？”Anakin转过头大声喊道，“你根本不是我们的继父。”  
“Anakin”Obiwan无奈的皱起眉，他习惯性伸手想拍Anakin的肩膀，但手腕却被Vader握住，狠狠的甩开了。  
“不要碰他！”Vader的大眼睛瞪的溜圆，在昏暗的黑夜里闪动的骇人。  
“我们已经毫无关系了！你最好快点离开！”  
Obiwan再次抬起手，拽住了Vader的胳膊，柔声说道，“我知道你们在生我的气，我想我们需要好好谈一谈。”  
双胞胎其实委屈的不行，那种被抛弃的绝望和无助已经快要将他们压垮，被Obiwan无视的痛苦，被拒绝的哀求，让他们只想抱着他号啕大哭，质问他为什么要这样做。  
“如果你们真的不想跟别的Omega结婚，“Obiwan抬起手，小心的抚摸着两人的侧脸，他堵在喉咙里整夜的话语在这一刻涨的酸涩苦痛，轻柔的仿佛来自深夜的呢喃。  
“我都是愿意的，只要你们能够开心。”  
Anakin的眼睛闪动了一下，但很快又暗淡下去，在黑色的夜里完全看不清情绪。“真的吗？”他干巴巴的说了一句，很明显有什么话没有说出口。  
Vader整个人完全放松下来，垂下眼短暂的思索了一下。  
“你知道我们想要什么吗？”  
Obiwan咬着唇，下定决心想要挽回这两个孩子，他捧着Vader的脸，让他低下头直视自己的眼睛，低声说道。  
“我比你能想象的，更了解你们。”  
“那就告诉我们。”Anakin凑到他身后，亲吻那头柔顺光滑的长发，他的声音非常非常细小，  
“我们想要什么？”

优美修长的双腿分开跪在地毯上，丰腴白嫩的大腿根部，在薄衫的遮掩下，春光半掩，浑圆的臀瓣，微微凹陷的腰身。Obiwan的手颤抖着伸向腿间，嘴唇轻启，压抑的喘息，仰着头小心的观察着继子们的表情。  
坐在沙发上的双胞胎面色阴沉的欣赏着这种青涩刻意的表演，他们的继父，他们的Omega，永远完美圣洁的Obiwan，即使是在这样屈辱性的自亵，他的手指明明在做那样淫秽的动作，却依然带着一种难以破坏的优雅。  
一对美眸迷蒙梦幻，带着令人怜惜的惊慌，喘息着微微曲起赤裸的脚趾。  
这种色情的画面，弥漫开来的甜美，让双胞胎不自觉的喉结滚动，小腹热血奔汇。  
“只是这样吗？” Anakin问到。  
Obiwan已经在自慰的快感和暴露的羞耻下浑身潮红，听到他的话，脸色立刻像发烧了般。他咬住牙狠下心扭着身子，让臀部顺应手指的动作微微起伏，更加深入的碰触和对后穴柔软吮吸的自我感知，让他瞪大了失焦的双眼，娇喘淋漓。  
诱人心魄的身子，汗津津的染着情欲的红潮，手指插入到目光不可及的地方抽动，跪在地上的人辗转扭动。因为淫欲得不到纾解，因为自己的手指远远难以满足，娇喘呻吟声，他在渴望被硬邦邦冒着热气的阴茎频繁贯穿，让灼热滚烫的精液流淌在敏感柔软的内腔里。  
“你这一个多月，学会了很多事情。”Anakin的声音带着一些讥讽和不满。  
“他一直都知道Alpha想要什么。不然怎么会对他的继子下手。”Vader冷笑了一声。  
借着月色，双胞胎火热的目光盯着淡色莹润的嘴唇，迫不及待的想要品尝一下那里的味道。  
Obiwan心理有着极大的羞耻，想到自己正在用身体讨好两个继子，背德的负罪感让他颤抖颤栗，但这是他主动的，心甘情愿的接受的。只要他们能够留在他身边，他轻启的水润柔唇娇喘，抬着头，在月色下，望着浑身散发着Alpha狂热味道的继子们，他们那么年轻，健壮，英俊，让他心迷神醉。  
Obiwan伸出手，顺着Anakin结实的小腿慢慢向上抚摸，他倾着身子，爬在Anakin的膝盖上，隔着裤子抚摸已经勃起的阴茎。俯下身的隔着裤子嘬吻，火热的鼻息让人心神荡漾，这种主动的示好，大胆的侍奉，让Anakin心中的怒火更盛。Obiwan越是这样自甘沉沦，竭力逢迎，就越是证实了他的企图。  
硕长粗壮的性器，啪的一声打在了Obiwan的脸上。留下一道淫靡的湿润弧线，他有些不知所措，试探着伸出舌头，亲吻这根熟悉又陌生的柱体。扶着少年粗壮的大腿，饥渴的舔遍每一寸。  
一只手握不住，只能扶着舔，Obiwan闭上眼睛陶醉在这样迷失的罪恶中，充分感受Alpha的欲望。他轻轻的张开嘴，将已经湿润的头部放进去，深入，裹紧，腮帮撑的鼓胀。为难的有些干呕，Obiwan眼眸含泪的吮吸着Anakin的阴茎，小心的抬头望着他。  
还在控制着自己的少年，抬起Obiwan含着他阴茎的脸。那张他令他迷恋仰慕的脸庞上，眼眸含泪，充满了卑微的哀求和愧疚。这让他欲火中烧，情难自控，但也激起了少年更加强烈的愤怒，这个骗子！他什么手段都使得出，他肯违背自己的原则，低三下四，像个妓女一样为自己口交！根本就不是出于什么感情！  
“骗子！“Anakin按着他的脑袋，喘着粗气，一下一下，往深处娇嫩紧窄的喉咙里插！  
“唔……唔……嗯、唔……”  
Obiwan被这种突如其来的粗暴弄的眼泪直流，他不明白突然发生了什么，被那么粗壮的性器插干，让他难受的想要干呕。  
Anakin眯着眼睛，享受的按这爬在地上，吸着他阴茎的脑袋，“是谁教会你这么做的？舔了多少人，才学会的？”  
“呜、唔！……唔、呜！……”Obiwan摇头，他哀求的看着Anakin。  
Vader伸出手，摸索着被顶变形的脸颊，他勾起嘴角微微笑了一下。  
“就是因为我们太爱你了，之前才会看不清你的那些把戏，Obiwan。”  
Obiwan诧异的看着他，流着泪的眼睛不明所以的看着他。  
“卑鄙！”Anakin发起狠来，想要整根插进他娇嫩的喉咙里一样，将他捅破。  
“呜、呜呜……呜！……呜呜！！……”Obiwan只想讨好他们，对这样突然的指责和讥讽全数接受，竭力的示好。他用舌头舔着沟壑处，给予Alpha舒爽的刺激。  
“啊—“Anakin短促的叫了一声，他立刻咬住牙，对这种讨好表现出极大的厌恶。“你就这么急着让Alpha操你吗？”  
Vader站起来，从身后捞起跪在地上人的腰，让他完全爬在Anakin大腿上，借着月色，欣赏着Obiwan双腿间早已被莹润液体沾染的雪白臀部。  
“嗯啊……”  
嘴里传来的娇喘声，让Vader伸手在他屁股上拍了一把，瞬间红了一大片。  
“装什么害羞？”  
他的手指在嫩滑黏腻，浓稠温暖的内壁上摸索。粗硬的手指毫无怜惜的随意抽动，略带干涩刺痛的摸索，让敏感娇嫩的甬道不适的收缩，像极了主动的吮吸按摩。  
“只是稍微碰了一下，就流出这么多水。”Vader的手指越来越用力，他微微撑开了紧闭的缝隙，让微冷的空气涌进湿热蠕动的后穴，刺激的Obiwan腰身较硬，受不了的开始挣扎。却被强健的肌肉手臂，牢牢按住，嘴里抽插的性器，蛮横霸道带动无法下咽口水顺着嘴角流到下巴上，滴滴答答的滑落。  
“你躲什么？不是说想要我们吗？“Anakin按着他试图后退的脑袋，再那种脆弱哀求的目光中皱起眉，不耐烦的吼道。  
无比娇嫩淫美的后穴，在手指下颤抖收缩，随着Obiwan身子的扭懂，在Vader眼前微微开阖，他的手按着颤栗的大腿根让Obiwan无法合拢。  
黑暗中看不清的隐秘深处，涌出一股一股透明的淫液，在月色下闪动着摇曳的晶莹。Vader扶着自己的性器轻轻研磨时，Obiwan会下意识的战栗着试图并拢的双腿，紧绷股缝。含着Anakin阴茎的嘴里发出意义不明的呜呜声。  
“好了，放松一点。都做过多少次了。”   
一个多月没有过性交的后穴还有些紧，Vader掰着抽搐的大腿根，不让Obiwan有机会挣脱开，缓慢，反复的推进。幼滑紧嫩的肉逼，紧紧裹吸着光滑圆润的头部，似乎不想让他前进分毫。多日不经人开拓的禁区，恢复了原有的平静和冷淡，在这样的刺激下有些青涩僵硬。  
但Vader不这样认为。这都是Obiwan的错，他根本不想跟自己的Alpha们做爱，也根本并非真心实意的要他们留下。Vader的手掌抚摸着温热柔滑的后腰，光滑的肌肤带着令人爱不释手的吸引力，他猛的在丰腴饱满的屁股上拍了一巴掌。痛的Obiwan呜咽着想要回头。  
“装什么处子！”  
他狠下心按着战栗丰腴的大腿根，身子前倾，用力顶胯，按着Obiwan的腰用力往下压！  
“唔！”  
Obiwan柔软的身子蓦然间仰起，口中的阴茎瞬间弹出，猝不及防被射出的精液渐到了脸上。成股的粘腻白浆，顺着他的嘴角拉出纤长的细丝，挂在鼻尖上，直到光洁饱满的额头。一下一下，抖动的性器没完没了的喷射，他只能闭上眼睛，任凭温热的液体在脸上流淌下落，轻轻的张着嘴喘息Alpha浓郁火辣的气味。  
虽然内壁绞吸的Vader寸步难行，但他毫不顾忌的开始抓着Obiwan的腰耸动起来。  
“不要，啊，Vader，等，等一下。”  
“等什么？“Anakin抓着他的头发，强迫吃痛的人仰起头，露出脆弱的喉咙。“等你再爬上别人的床，还会再理我们吗？”  
“你是不是以为我们还会再相信你的花言巧语？“  
Vader压着他挣扎的双腿，用上狠劲儿，往深处插去。  
“为什么？为什么一次一次骗我？“Anakin愤怒的眼神凶狠的盯着他的眼睛，带着绝望酸涩的质问，“戏弄爱你的人，很有趣吗？”  
“不是的，不是，我没有——“Obiwan惊讶的回望着他，不知道为什么他们会有这样的误解。  
“你有，你就是很享受引诱了别人的感觉。让你年轻的继子为你争风吃醋，会很兴奋吧。”  
“不会，Vader，我——“Obiwan艰难的回头，额头上的精液缓缓流下来，粘在他浓密的睫毛上，让他的视线有些模糊，看不清本就昏暗的月光下，继子的表情。  
“你就这样，糟蹋我们的真心。”Anakin的声音突然变得苦涩而低沉，让Obiwan心中触动，他想伸手安抚少年，却被躲开了。Anakin狠狠甩开他的脑袋，怒吼道“都是你的错！Obiwan！宫廷里有那么多的Alpha，为什么你要招惹自己的继子？！”  
“因为他觉得，”Vader附下身，贴在他发着薄汗的后背上，嘲讽似的轻笑里带着出离愤怒的冰冷。“跟自己的继子做更刺激，对不对？跟他们表演自慰，假装被强奸，假装清高正经的拒绝。好像自己多么无奈被强迫了一样。”  
“根本就是他自导自演的好戏。”Anakin咬着牙，完全无视Obiwan拼命的摇头。  
“不是的，啊，Anakin，Vader，不是真的，啊。”  
“你差点就成功了，差一点，让我们以为你真的还有感情。”Vader压着他不断乱弹腾挣扎的双腿，使劲往里狠捅，向着深入柔软抽搐的内腔抽动。Obiwan被凶狠野蛮的抽插、趴在沙发上勉强撑着上身抬起头，喉咙里不断的呜咽。  
Anakin抓起掉在地上的纸卷，飞快的扫了两眼，不屑的冷哼了一声。“教廷不要你吗？一个被标记的Omega，想让我们签字放弃Alpha的权利吗？”他的大手用力的将那张纸揉成团，狠狠的掷在Obiwan面前。  
“为此不惜牺牲色相，主动向我们张开腿，做这么下贱事。”  
Obiwan惊慌的摸索着那个纸团，他没有想到会有这样的误会。他知道这时候应该说点什么，跟他们好好的解释，自己的真心，但他一句话也说不出，那些思绪回荡在他的脑海里，却组织不成一个词语。  
“不要在装模作样了Obiwan。”Anakin怒吼道。  
Vader将脸贴在Obiwan的后颈上，轻轻磨蹭，“好好表现，让我们满意，说不定我们会大发慈悲放了你。”  
那根怒涨的阴茎还在娇嫩幼滑的内壁里，抽动贯穿，跟自己的Alpha交合中敏感异常的身子，急需精液的灌溉，缺乏滋润的小穴正饥渴的蠕动着，不断将Alpha的性器往里吸。Obiwan迷茫又凄凉的摇头，他张着嘴，任凭脸上浓稠的精液流淌到嘴里，粘在他的舌尖上。不是这样的，他好想解释，一点一点耐心的跟他们说自己为什么要这样做，但双胞胎已经认定了他是在欺骗他们。   
他突然蹙着眉头，攥着沙发上的软垫，精液顺着插红的嘴角淌落，几滴落到了地上。Vader插的太深了，恐惧的感觉盖过了肉体的快感，让他分离的挣扎起来。  
“呜、嗯、哈……啊，太深，Vader，别这样……啊，小心，孩子……”  
难耐的娇喘、媚吟，喉头溢出的婉转抑扬，令本来就被怒火和欲火冲击着头脑的少年更加血脉迸张。Vader低笑了两身，压住身下扭动的人，他示意Anakin按住了Obiwan的双臂，让他完全无力抵抗。  
“那么害怕怀孕吗？是不是担心上过你的人太多了，分不清他们的父亲是谁。”Anakin冷笑了一声，“毕竟是喜欢含着别人的精液乱搞的Omega，随便就能找个Alpha做他们的父亲。”  
“你这个年纪的Omega，恐怕早就丧失这种能力了。不然我们这样年轻的Alpha，早就会让你怀孕了。”Vader不满的说道，他已经厌烦了Obiwan不断的哀求和抗拒。  
“唔，不要，Vader，孩子，是你——呜，嗯“  
额头沁出薄汗，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛咬着堵在嘴里的衣带，被情欲折磨到失焦的眸子苦苦哀求着望着Anakin。攥着他的衣袖，完全发不出叫喊声。  
内腔里被酸麻胀痛刺激的收缩痉挛，白嫩修长的双腿，在地毯上难耐的乱蹬。Vader胯下的炽热舒适的贯穿了这个淫浪湿热的身子，亢奋的盯着他迷蒙失神的面庞，被精液玷污的优雅气息。  
“我们已经想通了，结婚没什么不好的。”Vader低喘着说道，他感觉到身下的人突然紧绷的内壁，那种有力的吮吸绞得他又疼又爽，“有年轻美丽的Omega作伴，比你这个老家伙有趣多了。”  
Obiwan的眼神呆滞了一下，他望着Anakin，淡蓝色的眸子像他求证般的晃动。  
“你以为我们还对你心存幻想吗？“Anakin冷笑道“今天不过是想看看你这种下贱的Omega会为了利益做到哪一步，真好笑，真以为自己是什么不可多得的美人吗？”  
“不过是个比我们大了快二十岁的寡夫。”  
Vader捅的太深，Obiwan仰着脖颈眼角的细纹上流淌着晶莹透亮的泪水，他哀叹般的呜咽，在体内的阴茎抽出时，蹙着眉头脆弱无助的看着Anakin。  
散乱的金发，遮住了他的半张脸，混乱斑驳的脸颊上粘着点点精液，连他一向整洁干净的胡须都揉搓的混乱，夹杂着汗水，精液，和他冰冷的眼泪。  
Anakin忍不住为他着迷，他伸出手指，轻轻的摩擦Obiwan脸颊上的泪痣，他很美，那些污蔑和羞辱都不过是发泄愤怒和悲伤的谎言。但这种美，真是让他们伤心如同刀割般的缘由，他应该是爱我们的，他有什么理由可以属于别人，这种绽放在欲望和情欲下的模样，为什么会让其他人见到。  
“你为什么又不想离开我们了，Obiwan。是不是没有其他愿意和你做爱的Alpha，那些主教是不是都嫌弃你年纪太大，不肯动手。”Vader的一记深顶，干的闭着泪眸挺起胸膛，双腿痉挛般的哆嗦。他爽的低吼一声，发狠的看着身下泪眼朦胧的Omega，胯下怒涨，凶悍猛顶！  
“呜！！”  
Obiwan咬着嘴里的衣带，身子开始剧烈痉挛，柔软娇嫩的内里冲出一股温热的液体，浇灌在硬邦邦的阴茎上，内壁疯狂的嘬吸绞吻，让Vader很快就低吼着释放了出来。Obiwan哭泣着趴在沙发上颤抖，刚刚放松下来的身体突然被扶着腰再次抬起，怒涨豪壮的性器，带着Alpha的炙热的兽欲，猛然挺入，试图顶进高潮痉挛的生殖腔。  
还在高潮余韵中的Obiwan不那么清醒的起身，抬起头晕晕乎乎的看着身后的人。高潮的内腔简直是不能碰的，酸胀乏力，柔软敏感的惊人，可Anakin还那么用力的磨里面最娇嫩的穴口，刚刚被内射的股股白浆，随着他的动作向外涌动，又惊又怕的Obiwan猛烈的挣扎。  
“这样可取悦不了Alpha，还需要我告诉你吗？”Anakin按着他的脖子将他固定在沙发上，Obiwan硬起的性器被压在沙发粗糙的皮面上研磨，呤口溢出的白浊在小腹间黏腻着渗出。少年奋力在他柔润的肠道内抽顶，此次差点顶开酸痛的内腔口，深入到最里面。  
惊恐，过于剧烈的快感带来的疼痛，以及被双胞胎鄙视抛弃的悲伤，Obiwan伸手想要抓些什幺，无奈沙发上此刻已经什么都没有。  
肿胀的乳头在冰凉的皮面上摩擦，Anakin在他体内抽送的强劲，干的他不久后呜咽着喷出了白浊，揉蹭在自己的小腹上。  
Vader在他身边坐下，侧着身子欣赏被情欲折磨的眼角溢出泪水，扭过他迷蒙哭泣的脸庞，轻轻亲吻还粘着精液的嘴唇，现在被操弄到失魂落魄的人哪里还是往日里端庄温柔的模样，魅惑，凄惨，带着一种令人想要不断亵渎的破碎感，他仰着头可怜兮兮的目光投向Vader。  
Vader的吻亲着他眼角流下的泪水，看着因为被Anakin插的很深，而不断蹙着眉头呜咽的人。沉沦在淫欲中的Omega，让他的心被嫉妒占据，万一，万一他真的是在等着他们结婚，好投入别人的怀抱，会在别人的身下扭动呻吟，恬不知耻的用自己的身体去讨好其他人。  
“Obiwan”Anakin突然说道，“我们跟父亲比起来怎么样？“  
在情欲中跌宕的人，突然拼尽最后一丝清明，瞪大了眼睛拼命的挣扎。  
“你想说什么？”Vader不止没有生气，还按住了他想去拽口中衣带的手指。Anakin也停止了动作，被插软的身子，双腿发软，瘫倒在地上。他柔软的金发垂落，月光下颤抖的身子，比往日里下还要诱人。  
“Qui-Gon一定让你很满意对不对？“Anakin的手指温柔的帮他拂开后颈上的头发，比平日里更加甜腻的味道带着一点不同寻常的感觉。Anakin疑惑凑过去，仔细的闻了闻。  
“不然他也不会念念不忘这么多年，来爬上他儿子们的床。”Vader的话让Obiwan羞愧到无地自容，他感觉自己肮脏的想法突然被抛到了光天化日下的羞耻，好想大声的喊不要说了，不要提这个名字。  
而少年们自然没打算放过他。Anakin再次插入他体内，Obiwan本能的绞紧了酸紧的淫穴，白嫩修长的大腿根夹得死紧。少年被他夹的舒爽至极，一手抓着他身前的肉茎套弄，一边顶胯猛摆！  
Vader贴在他耳边，低声说道。  
“他操的你舒服吗？你刚刚可是吸的我很紧，以前是不是也是这样服侍我们的父亲？”  
“唔，唔，嗯……唔”Obiwan紧闭着眼睛拼命的摇头，任凭混乱的发丝来回摇摆。  
“好好享受吧，教廷里的那些老头，可没有这么好的技术。”  
“这样淫荡的Omega，会骑上去自己主动索取的。” 仿佛真的看到Obiwan跟别人做爱的模样，Anakin残酷的在他体内抽动着，紧握着Obiwan阴茎的手，套弄的他淫液顺着指缝发出咕叽咕叽的声响，在寂静的夜晚格外清晰，令人羞耻到极点。  
“他就是想，也没有人会想操这样的Omega的，又老又硬。”Vader恶狠狠的说道，“连内腔都被人操松了。”  
“这样的身体，还想留住我们。真好笑！就凭你，就让我们放弃年轻清白的Omega，跟你去乡下过日子吗？”  
Obiwan低着头，屈辱懊悔的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下来，他做了什么？他为什么会有那种不切实际的幻想，如果离开，如果直接求他们签字让自己离开。就根本不会遇到这样的侮辱和伤害，带着对他们可能爱着自己的幻想，平静安逸的生活下去。  
绞吸着体内膨胀的巨大性器发出无声的呐喊，Obiwan手指抓着撑在他身侧Vader强健手臂，硬邦邦的，流淌着Alpha那种强势霸道的信息素味道，让他迷恋，娇软，想要依靠。受不了过于坚硬的阴茎在体内的抽插，他十指深深的嵌进了少年手臂上的肌肉里。  
Anakin牟着劲，粗喘着，一身精壮强健的肌肉颤动，挥洒着淋漓的热汗。“Obiwan，”他粗喘着，眯着眼睛唤着身下人的名字，胯下绷劲了在他体内冲撞，股间粘在穴口的白浊随着他的动作，拍打出黏腻的银丝，咕叽咕叽、扑哧扑哧。神志不清的人被拽出了口中堵着的衣带，麻木干涸的口腔被Vader压着亲吻，而他张开薄唇，让他的舌头伸了进去，咽下了不断流入喉咙的津液。  
Obiwan的意识已经模糊，他隐约知道自己已经失败了，很快就会永远的失去他们，而他还要事情，还有很重要的事情没有来得及述说。他睁着涣散的眼眸，望着月光映照下的黑暗屋顶。  
一阵本能的抽搐，后穴内泄出一股滑润温暖的粘液，他仰着脖颈，喉头发出几声闷哼，再次到达了灭顶的高潮。而Anakin被他体内潮吹的热液浇灌到龟头，腰椎酸麻， 滚烫的浓精再次射入，激打在颤抖开阖的内腔口上，Obiwan无意识的张着被吻的微微肿起的柔唇，失神的抽搐着，身子一抖，被后穴内涌出一大股粘稠的浓浆。  
Anakin粗喘着，仰着头眯着眼睛喘息。双胞胎慢慢的站起身，整理好自己的衣衫，留下了被操弄的一塌糊涂，身子还在抽搐的Obiwan爬沙发上喘息，被干的红肿外翻的后穴，往外一股、一股涌出着白色的浓浆，汗津津的身子上布满红紫色的吻痕，他慢慢的抬起头，一团遭乱的面庞上，带着不明液体的光泽，在月色下凄婉动人，浅色的眼眸涣散迷茫没有一丝清明。  
他听到脚步声离开又走进，一个纸团被扔到他赤裸的脚边，那张同意放弃所有权的文件。Obiwan心中一震，颤抖的手指轻轻的捡起那团废纸一样的东西，慢慢的小心的展开。他已经失去了触觉，视觉似乎也在离他而去，无法被大脑接受的现实，无法被自己接受的现实，触电一般流过全身。他被抛弃了，双胞胎终于厌恶了自己。  
有什么意外吗？Obiwan慢慢的拽过地上散乱的衣服，他想流泪，但眼睛里已经什么都无法流出，连他自己都是厌恶自己的，一个可怜的中年Omega，竟然妄想将年轻的继子留在他身边。自私，无耻，荒唐至极，他们是不可能爱上他的，只是被冲动和欲望蒙蔽了双眼的孩子，只是一些信息素作用下错落不清醒的碰触。他没能教育好他们，却想引诱他们走上更加错误的道路，在新婚的前夜作出这样卑鄙又可耻的举动。  
“抱歉。”Obiwan小声的说道，他将那张纸小心的折好，握在手里，无力也没有脸面说更多的词语。  
“我很抱歉。”

Vader十分不满的瞪了一眼Anakin。  
“看你干的好事！”  
“我……”Anakin在稍微冷静下来后，心中充满了恐慌和不安，他也觉得自己做了很过分的事情，但是那是Obiwan，无论他做了什么都会原谅他的Obiwan。  
“你也没说什么好话！”他大声的抱怨道。  
“动作快点！不要耽误时间。”Vader白了他一眼，两人利落的将一段床单系成的长绳抛出窗户。  
“等下你要先道歉。”Anakin将绳子的另一段系在床栏上用力拉扯了两下。  
“你先骂他是骗子的！”Vader争辩道，“我一开始本来没想这样做。”  
“是你一直在说他不真心想跟我们在一起。”Anakin伸头看了一下，觉得绳子的长度还是差了一点，他随手捡起地上一件衬衣，刚想撕开，突然发现这是Obiwan刚刚落下的。他叹口气，将它捂在脸上，深深呼吸那种让他着迷的味道。  
“我不会再离开他了，就算他再也不想理我，我也要留在他身边。”  
Vader短促的嗤笑了一下，“所以你才会同意把他劫持带走这种办法。”  
Anakin叹了口气，他垂下的睫毛不停的颤抖，嘴唇微微撅起，带着一点孩子气的任性“没有他，我根本就活不下去。”  
Vader拽过他手里的衣服，突然感觉有些异样，他将衬衫放在鼻子下闻了一下，那种熟悉的甜蜜中带着一些说不清的味道，让他的后颈有些发凉。  
“这是什么？”Vader控制不住的叫道。  
“你也感觉到了吗？”Anakin急切的问道，“是不是有什么不对劲。”  
Vader盯着他，跟自己一模一样的面孔带着一种呆滞的傻态，Anakin预感到了什么，但却说不出来。  
“是Obiwan的味道。”Vader金色的瞳孔燃火焰般的颤动。  
“他怀孕了。”

双胞胎在花园里里急切的四下摸索，小声的呼唤着Obiwan的名字。  
明明刚刚离开不久，他还能去哪里呢？难道真的伤了他的心，Obiwan再也不想见到他们了吗？  
这样的恐慌让两人的喊声越来越大，越来越难以控制，带着哭腔的叫喊惊动了另一边还在宴会的人群。  
明亮的灯火照在两人身上，一大群人好笑的看着沾了一身树叶的双胞胎，两人湿润红肿的眼睛更令这一幕充满了离奇的喜剧色彩。  
明天就要结婚的大男孩们，竟然在夜里哭泣着找他们的继（妈）父（咪），一些女宾甚至偷偷的捂嘴偷笑起来。  
“Anakin？Vader？”Padme又好笑又好气的皱起眉，她拉着裙子小心的走过去跟ahsoka一切将两人拉起来。  
“你们在做什么？”  
“Obiwan，不见了！”Anakin拽着她的肩膀，着急的摇晃。  
“我们必须马上找到他。”Vader扭过头，根本不管其他人的眼光，继续大声的呼喊他的名字。  
“不要着急我的孩子们，”Palpatine安慰道，他的嘴角怪异的抽动了一下，作出慈祥和蔼的模样。“他一定是先回去休息了，明天，我相信他一定会按时参加你们的婚礼的。”  
“不是的，”Anakin大声叫道，“明天就来不及了，我们现在必须要找到他。”  
Padme吓了一跳，她还从未见过这样的Anakin，带着那种Vader一般的暴怒和凶狠。她忍不住伸手抓住了他的胳膊，小声问道“发生了什么事？Ani，Obiwan到底发生了什么事？“  
Anakin惊慌的看着她的眼睛，心中慌乱无措，知道自己刚刚做的过分了的少年此刻备受折磨，自我谴责，一时不知道该如何回答，他跟Vader交换了一下目光，下定决心般的说道。  
“他怀孕了！”  
人群瞬间安静下来，所有的人都被这样的消息震惊了，Windu主教捂住了额头，Yoda则莫名其妙的看着他。  
“我的天呢，”Padme放开了他，小声的惊呼，她的目光摇晃了几下，很快就转头对palpatine说道，“陛下，我们应该——“  
Palpatine挥手阻止了她继续说下去，他挑起眉等待着双胞胎接下来的话。  
Vader抬起头，毫无畏惧的扫视了一圈低声议论的人群，他拍拍Anakin的肩膀，高声说道“我们根本就不想结婚，Obiwan才是我们的Omega。”  
人群中，Windu主教破音般的尖叫了一声，直挺挺的晕倒了下去。  
Palpatine回头看了一眼正在用拐杖戳windu的yoda主教，慢慢的收回目光，意味深长的看着年轻倔强的双胞胎，他们看来是已经下定决心要跟随obwian了。  
“他是你们的继父。”  
“他根本就不是qui-Gon的合法伴侣。”Vader急忙说道。  
“标记了他的人才是他的丈夫。”Anakin眼睛里闪着激动的光芒。  
“我的天呢。”Padme捂着嘴，目光在两个少年脸上来回晃动，Ahsoka不太明白发生了什么，只是学着她的样子也把嘴捂上了。  
死一样的沉寂，只能听见夜间细微规律的虫鸣。  
Windu主教终于幽幽的醒过来，他感觉浑身被电击了一般的疼痛，在身边人的帮助下费力的站起来。  
“所以，你们其实一点也不想结婚？”Palpatine说道，他的话里暗藏着一些说不清的笑意，故作遗憾的耸耸肩。“我亲爱的臣民们，看来今天的晚宴就要结束了。”  
双胞胎松了口气，没有想到皇帝会这样轻易的恩准，他们互相拍拍肩膀，交换了一个疲惫而释然的微笑。  
“感谢你们，我的孩子。你们为了解决了一个很大的难题。”Palpatine微笑起来，那种老辣阴险的神情终于掀开了他慈祥温和的外表，不加掩饰的暴露出来。  
“我最近一直为此苦恼。  
明明有两位个新郎，这唯一的一个新娘该嫁给谁呢？”

被maul绑在花丛后面的Obiwan特别想扶额叹气，这到底都是什么事情？为什么所有的人都在套路他？  
Maul抱着胳膊，坐在树杈上看着对面这一场闹剧，阴森森的冷笑“这根本不是个难题。”  
“把你劈成两半就解决了。”  
————————————END————————————  
最近被三次元折磨的跟惨，  
没什么写pwp的灵感和动力，  
接下来先填坑。  
感谢大家不嫌弃啦！！！


End file.
